Ars Moriendi
by IndifferentPsycho
Summary: You'll never know what you have until it's gone. Power, victory, wealth, talent, love? Virtues sometimes drive people over their head. Some have it all, but being human, they're fragile and prone to break. What can a single soul do if it tries to mend the shattered pieces? When that particular soul is the one who needed redemption the most.
1. Chapter 1

_**D:1382;T:17:05**_

* * *

"So why are we doing this again?"

"Well, this looks fun anyway, right Momoicchi?"

"Yea, this is exciting. Don't get to grumpy now Dai-chan."

"Exciting or fun, I couldn't care less. Why are we stalking her? I've got better things to do than this!"

"Curiousity. Don't tell me you you're not interested to know?"

"Akashi-kun's right. In the end you still came with us Midorima-kun."

"I came along because it's troublesome to come all the way here and just go back home without doing anything. And seriously? Who goes around stalking people while riding a limousine? We're getting more attention than we're supposed to!"

"Ne, Mido-chin, you don't think all of us will fit in a regular car right?"

"Ahhh! Nevermind!" Akashi smiled seeing the frustration on Midorima's face.

The Kiseki no Sedai were rather lively inside the limousine as they stalked another black sedan around Kyoto. Aomine almost falling asleep, Murasakibara continuously eating boxes of his maiubo snacks, Kuroko being constantly snuggled by Momoi, Midorima reading a sports magazine which is his lucky item, Kise taking pictures, and Akashi looking at the fast changing scenery outside the window. Their ride was cut short when they stopped in front of a shrine.

"Akashi-sama." the driver called out from the front seat.

"Understood." Akashi nodded, and the driver opened the door for the teens, signalling them that they've reached their destination. Before them stood huge pillars, and a wide staircase of definitely more than a hundred steps, lined with aged trees that withstood the snow.

"Are we really going to follow her there? She's almost at the peak you know." the tanned bluenette yawned

"What's the use of stalking if we won't see this through?" Akashi replied

"Ne, Aka-chin can I just wait here?" Murasakibara asked lazily, he realized it'll be too much work to climb up those flight of stairs and thought of ditching the effort.

"No, we shall all go and see for ourselves." the redhead commanded.

"This is gonna be quite a task, but it's not everyday that we go to a shrine. Let's just enjoy the view, right Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said with enthusiasm, arms still hooked around Kuroko's,

"I think you're right, Momoi-san." he nodded.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kise was then elbowed by Midorima

"Shut up, don't be so loud. Let's just get this stalking done already." he said and fixed his glasses with his taped fingers. The group started their ascend, counting the steps, past several more torii.

* * *

"_Denka-sama_." a monk bowed before the raven-haired young lady dressed in her winter uniform, topped with a black parka and a gray scarf hanging around her neck. With every breeze, her jet-black hair dances together with the swaying of the branches of trees around. Her hair, and the color she wears is the very contrast of the pristine snow surrounding her.

"Good evening Gansho-san." the girl bowed back.

"You never missed a day since then." the old man smiled at her.

"And I never will, not for a few more months more at the very least." she looked up the early evening sky to avert her gaze from the monk. The sky was gloomy all day. Her orbs reflect only sadness, and she's not the one to show them off to just anyone. "I think I'll go ahead Gansho-san." lifting up a paper bag and a basket of fresh white chrysanthemums to show the monk.

"Yes, you should not make her wait." he waved.

* * *

"Uaaahhh! We made it!"

"Of course. Stupid." Aomine jeered

"Aww.. So mean."

"Oh! There she is!" Momoi pointed out to the girl walking towards another torii.

"Let's go." Midorima said and the group started to pace towards the girl until they were stopped by a voice,

"Pardon me, but I believe that the area you're trying to go to is off-limits." they all turned to see a monk smiling back at them.

"I'm sorry but off-limits? Off-limits to us but not her?" Akashi asked politely as he gazed at the lady wearing the black coat.

"She have her reason and permission to go there." the monk retorted.

"But that's not fair, we have a reason to follow her too." Kise wailed.

The girl in black turned to her back as she heard several voices behind her. To her surprise, she saw a variety of colored hair surrounding the monk that she have just left. Much to her annoyance, she recognized one of them to be her classmate, Akashi Seijuuro. Thinking back now, she noticed that she had personally seen all the others once in person, and mostly in pictures, her heart clenched at the thought. The raven-haired girl decided to help the monk and walked back to loud group.

"Is there a problem Gansho-san?" they all turned to her as they heard her.

"Nothing I can't handle _Denka-sama_, I was just intercepting them from going beyond the allowed premises." Akashi's eyes widened, Midorima fixed his glasses in place, Kise turned his head back to the monk. Obsidian orbs stared at the old man, as she flicked in her mind when she heard the address made by the monk, she appreciated the courtesy but, the people around are still clueless, and she wanted not to disclose anything to them, yet.

"Did he just say.."

"It's fine Gansho-san." the raven-hair cut Kise's inquiry, "They're with me."

"Is that so, I am very sorry for the misunderstanding." the old man bowed and laughed "Forgive my rudeness to your friends, _Den-_.."

"No!" she exclaimed interrupting the monk "I mean, it's ok, they'll know it sooner or later anyway. Friends or not, will depend on how they'll handle the truth that they're so eager to learn."

"I'm deeply sorry," the monk said in all sincerity, "I pray that you will not hurt yourself any more along the way. Until now, you have taken a burden, too much for you to handle. I shall take my leave. Feel free to stay for as long as you like. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thanks for the concern Gansho-san." the teen nodded, and with that, the monk bade farewell and disappeared into the shrine. The Kiseki no Sedai has no clue about what the two were talking about, confusion written all over their face.

"Follow me." she voiced out and continued to pace towards another torii, to the forest-like area on the vicinity of the shrine, with the group in tow.

* * *

_"Many lives were lost but we're still alive.  
__We can make our self better,  
__But don't cry for destiny.  
__We must find out how to live and die,  
__The truth is never everything that you can see"_

_-Aimer: Re:I am-_

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't make sense? IKR. I'm writing things that doesn't make sense. Forgive me for the mistakes and shallowness. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_D:3;T:10:00_**

* * *

*RIIIING*

The bell rang loudly signalling the morning break. Students instantaneously scattered, away from their desks. The room and the hallway is now filled with the energetic chatters. Yumi stretched her arms, grabbed her phone and took several pictures of the room, the activities outside the window, the students along the corridor, and lastly her seatmate.

"I've noticed that you are quite fond of taking pictures Yumi-san." Akashi smiled as he got his photo taken.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you. I'm quite forgetful, so I thought that I should just take a lot of pictures for me to remember. I don't want to forget anything about my school life, if I take photos, I can keep them forever."

"I guess you're right,"

"But if you don't want your picture to be taken, I'll stop." the girl laughed

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. By the way, have you decided on what club to join?" Akashi asked

The girl sighed and placed the phone on her pocket, planted her elbow on the desk and rested her chin on her left hand then answered the boy, "I wanted to join a sports club, but as you know, I can't really be of use. I want to see lively people playing passionately, but i guess it can't be helped. So I think the only sports club I'll be handy is archery." she gave a smile that failed to hide her disappointment, "What about you?" she added.

"I'm joining the basketball club. And why don't you join the basketball club with me? You can be a manager." Akashi saw Yumi's eyes glittered with his words,

"Really? Are you serious?" wide silver eyes sparkled for a moment and disappeared all of a sudden, "I don't know much about basketball." she admitted, her face now lying flat on the desk.

"There's plenty of time to learn." Akashi almost laughed at Yumi's sulking, "Here's the application form." and handed a sheet of paper.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Yumi beamed and grabbed the paper, "Wait here, I'll treat you a drink!" with that, the silky white locks disappeared from the room before Akashi can even protest.

* * *

"Ouch, ouch."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you~" Yumi apologized as she grabbed the hand reaching out to her.

"No, it's okay. It always happen to me."

"Ahh! I'm very sorry for your drink. Let me at least replace it. Come. Come." Yumi felt guilty before a boy with turquoise hair. The floor, wet with the spilled milk drink of the guy she bumped when she was rushing to turn along the corner. She grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him with her to the nearest vending machine.

"Here you go. I'm really sorry.. Uhh.." Yumi bowed as she handed the drink and failed to continue her sentence,

"It's ok. Thanks, and Kuroko Tetsuya." the boy answered her questioning look

"Oh, nice to meet you, and Yumi." she smiled, while Kuroko stared at her, "Oh, Shirogane, Shirogane Yumi." grabbing Kuroko for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Shirogane-san." he nodded

"Call me Yumi."

"But we just met, and.."

"It's fine. It's fine. Just call me Yumi." she laughed, "We're friends now right?"

"If you say so. Thanks Yumi-san." he showed a bit of amusement behind his expressionless face. He noticed the paper the girl was holding while hugging two bottle of juice drinks on the other arm. "Are you joining the basketball club?"

"Ah, I think so. Sei suggested that I join. Even if I can't play, I can still do other things for the club." Kuroko saw glint of delight from Yumi's eyes, and a slight blush can be seen from his deadpan look.

"That's great Yumi-san. I am planning to join the basketball club too." the two continued to chat while walking back to their classroom.

"My room's here, I'll be going inside now. How about yours?" Yumi asked

"Mine's the second room from here." Kuroko answered while zipping his milk drink

"Oh. See you around then Tetsu-chan. Goodluck with the tryouts. I'll be going now." she waved goodbye. Kuroko nodded and continued to walk towards his classroom.

"Tetsu-chan!" Kuroko looked back, he was only a few steps away from where they separated. There he saw Yumi holding her phone snapping a picture.

"Bye-bye!" the girl ran off inside the classroom before Kuroko even had the chance to react. He continued to walk, the hallway was still filled with students, but not a single person noticed him passing by.

* * *

**_D:3;T:19:00_**

* * *

"How's your day Yumi? You're quite late today."

"Hai. Here. Here. Take a look, i took lots of photos today." Yumi dived on the bed next to another girl, and showed the photos she took earlier at school. Yumi's eyes glittered with every photo she shows the pale girl lying next to her.

"I made a new friend too. He's got this unreadable face. Isn't it funny?" Yumi said while showing a picture of Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I'm glad you're making a lot of friends at school. Just be cautious, not everyone you meet is your friend, some just pretend to be. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Yumi gave a salute. The two exchanged laughters, and chat for almost an hour. Yumi told her about the basketball, and archery club that she just joined, the spilled drink, practically, everything that happened throughout her day at school. This way, she thought that she could share her happiness, the encounters she had, the things she sees outside, to the girl beside her. All of this of course is just in her head, but she knows that the other girl feels the same way, for the time they spent together makes them one, at heart and thought.

Yumi's about to doze off when they heard soft knocks from the door.

"Yumi? Are you there? It's time now."

"Yes. I'm coming." Yumi answered while lazily standing up and stretching her hands in the air.

"Stay strong Yumi." the other girl stated. The laughter they had moments ago seemed so distant. Both girls are now displaying a pensive look on their face.

"I know. We've been through this for years. It's become our routine already." Yumi forced a smile, but the other girl won't be fooled. "You better rest now too. I know you're tired too. See you tomorrow..."

* * *

_"You can trust in me  
Could hear the siren  
And the sky is crying loud as ever  
I can sense the vibe between you and me"_

_-Aimer: Re:I am-_

* * *

**_A/N:_** **?(ο´･д･)? What did i just write? **

**Oh, and thank _you_ my very first, one and only review! ilysm ❤❤❤.. yes _you._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**D:868;T:07:20**_

* * *

**buuuuzzzzz**

"Just a moment. I'll be right there." a voice called out,

"Good morning Kuroko-san," she bowed in respect

"Oh, good morning," the lady stared at the fair young lady before her eyes

"And you must be Yumi-chan, am I right?"

"Yes, I am, Kuroko-san." she smiled

"Oh dear, what brings you here so early?" the older lady smiled back

"Uhm, Kuroko-san, i would like to speak to Tetsuya if possible."

"About that Yumi-chan, Tetsuya's been very distant lately. He made it clear that he doesn't want to see anyone from school. I'm very sorry."

"It's ok Kuroko-san. Uhm, may I ask a favor if you'll allow it?" Yumi begged

"I'll do what I can. Tell me."

"Please tell Tetsu that I'm here?" her eyes pleading for the lady to grant her the request

"I'll wait here outside no matter how long, Kuroko-san." the lady nodded and went back inside.

* * *

_**D:868;T:07:25**_

* * *

Yumi stood by the front door as it opened, she haven't moved an inch since the lady shut it off minutes ago.

"I'm very sorry Yumi-chan. Tetsuya said he doesn't want to talk to you yet."

"It's ok Kuroko-san," she gave another fake smile, "Would you mind if I stay here for a little longer?"

"Not at all, but won't you be late for club practice?"

"I've told our coach that I'll be late. He's worried about Tetsuya too, so he allowed me to look for him."

"If that's the case then. I would like to let you in but-"

"It's fine Kuroko-san, I understand, I'll just wait here for a bit."

"I'm very sorry. I'll be going now."

Kuroko's mom left the house as Yumi waited at the front door. The feeble girl sat on the doorstep, hugging her thighs and resting her face on her knees. She's still feeling tired from yesterday's events. Sleeping late and waking up early didn't help at all. Silver locks covered her face from the bright sun. And slowly, the girl faded to a slumber.

* * *

_**D:868;T:09:40**_

* * *

Kuroko decided to have a walk to the convenience store. A vision of gray curled up on his doorstep caught his attention. He's still not ready to talk to any of them but he felt remorseful for letting the silver teen wait outside for hours.

"Yumi-san." Kuroko called as he nudged the girl's shoulder but got no response.

"Yumi-san," This time, he tried to move the strands away from the girl's face

"Yumi-san!" he almost shouted and grabbed Yumi's shoulders

"Hmm.." Yumi haltingly opened her eyes. Mind still in her dream world, she gently rubbed her eyes

"Are you ok Yumi-san?" Yumi still half-awake was astonished to see Kuroko in front of her.

"Tetsu! Finally-" she brightened up

"We'll talk later, let's go inside. Are you alright?" Kuroko's eyes reflects nothing but worry

"What are you saying? I should be the one asking you-" the familiar taste of blood stopped her, "Oh, I see." the boy then handed her a handkerchief.

"Let's go." Kuroko pulled Yumi inside the house.

"Wait here," Yumi sat silently on the sofa in the living room

"O-okay." she replied while covering her mouth and nose.

* * *

"Here you go, have a drink first." Kuroko returned before she even knows it,

"Thanks." she took a gulp on the glass of water handed to her, she's indeed thirsty, "I'm fine now." the girl gave a warm smile to assure Kuroko that she's alright.

"I'm sorry. I thought you already left, I told my mom that I won't be talking to any of you at the moment. I didn't think you'll wait outside. The heat might have gotten into you."

"Yes, she told me. But i really wanted to talk to you Tetsu. I wanted to apologize for everything." the silver girl stood up and bowed low to Kuroko. "I should've have stopped them that day. I could've told you to stay with us. In their behalf, I ask for your understanding." she stood straight and bowed again.

"Have a seat Yumi-san. You don't need to blame yourself. It's partly my fault too. I'm not as good as them, I know. I left just to sort out my feelings. I am so angry. Ogiwara's my friend, and so are they. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to see them yet. I hope you'll understand too." Kuroko said.

"Yes. I just wanted you to know that I, we, still care. I don't want us to grow further apart. I just thought that leaving you alone this time without knowing how we feel might make you hate us more. I'm really sorry. I just don't want to lose any of my friends. I've never had friends like you. That's why it hurts." tears are forming, but she tried to hold them back and rested her head on the couch, looking at the ceiling. "All i want is for us to stay friends together, but as I see things now, everything's messed up. Daiki, Shin, Ryou, Atsushi, and even Sei, the team's drifting further apart. Even Sa-chan's worried, I know."

"I couldn't say you haven't changed too Yumi-san," she turned to look at Kuroko

"I thought so too, I'm sorry."

"No, I don't mean it that way. We all changed, but yours is different from the others. I mean, before, you were really being collected, if this happened back then, I can't imagine you doing this, going to my house to apologize and tell me about what you feel or think. At least, not in that state." he nodded as he stared at the faint bruises around her neck. Kuroko noticed the lady's appearance, it was so not her. Her dress shirt, wrinkled, her face: pale, and dark lines below her still puffy eyes are evident. To sum it up, she's a mess. Kuroko have always seen her as an elegant lady, almost regal even when wearing their uniform, so seeing her like this, he knows something's happened.

_Careless as ever, aren't we now Yumi?  
_Yumi was quick to grasp what Kuroko meant and immediately caressed her neck with her left hand, trying to hide the rest. She know she shouldn't have propped her head on the back of the couch's seat. In that attempt to hide her neck, she only showed more bruises as the sleeves of her uniform displayed more of the concealed discoloration on her wrist.

"Oh this? Sei and I just had a small fight yesterday. Your observation skills are rather superb." she forced a small laugh

"Care to tell me?"

Yumi tried to hold her beaming facade, but it gradually faded and was taken over by tears flowing from her eyes. "Bring them back. Bring Sei back. Please." were the words that escaped her. "Please, Tetsu.", the girl begged the teal eyes before her silver ones. Kuroko could only relive himself, a week ago, being on the same state as the girl in front of her.

"Please." she repeated for a couple more times, unconsciously, as she drowns into her tears and the pain on her chest, holding onto Kuroko's shirt. Kuroko could only hold her into an embrace as he patted the girl's back. He cannot fathom how hard it is for her, Yumi and Akashi have been on the same class since their first year, and this was the first time that they have an argument of some sort.

"Understood. But I still won't be coming back." Yumi didn't give him a reply and just continued her outburst of cries for minutes before getting sober. "Now tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Yumi said as she wiped the remaining tears. The pale, almost ghostly teen told the whole story from the day before while Kuroko listened attentively with every word from her mouth.

* * *

_"When I'm wounded, it would make me really happy if you could gently embrace me._  
_When I stumble and can't stand up, please give me some of your courage."_

_-Aimer: Rokutousei no Yoru-_

* * *

**A/N: *head turns vertically 180°* Ne~Ne~ *head falls off***


	4. Chapter 4

_**D:01T:07:50**_

* * *

Yumi is nervous. It has been a while since she last went to school. She asked her driver to drop her a bit farther from the school entrance, she doesn't want to be the center of attraction. She slowly opened the door of the car, tucking her wavy long silver hair between her left ear as a gust of wind welcomes her while she gracefully stepped out of her sedan. It was a perfect day, the sky is clear, sakura petals falls silently, like confettis greeting the students.

"Thanks Tanaka-san, I'll just call you after class." the girl politely nod as she told the driver that was assigned to her by her dad. She gracefully waved at the car while going straight to the school gate, failing to notice the newly arrived luxury car just behind hers.

A red-haired boy stepped out of the car, and went to walk to the school building, not batting a single glance at the bulletin where the class sections are posted.

Yumi is still busy looking for her name, and after a few good minutes, she found hers and started to look for the designated classroom. She walked along the student-filled corridor, confident but not arrogant, with fair skin that is almost pale, and orbs of platinum perfectly matching the waves of her silky stark white hair, several student's head turn as she passed them by. Yumi doesn't mind any of that because she was concentrating on finding her room, and was oblivious to the attention paid to her. After a couple of minutes, she finally found what she's looking for.

She paused in front of the door, holding the door knob and took a deep breath.

"Goodluck." Yumi said lowly, just enough for herself to hear, before entering the room. Yumi is genuinely happy that she's back to school again, and was looking forward to have friends. Her bright, silver eyes scanned the room for faces, as expected, not a single familiar one. She haven't been out of the house for quite a while. She only had a "chance" to meet other people of her age are during business parties that she was brought to by her family, and if other family have brought a daughter or son with them.

* * *

Yumi seated herself on a vacant table near the window, held out her phone and took a picture of the scenery. She stared at the view outside, trying to get off the depressing thoughts in her mind.

"Nice to see you're well now." a voice said, with Yumi's thoughts all flying outside the window, she ignored the statement until she felt the aura of a gaze directed to her. Her eyes widened, still fixated at the view outside, she restrained herself from instantly turning back to look at the source of the address.

_Who..? How in hell? Wow Yumi, not even an hour and you're figured out already?  
_"Thanks, but, have we met before? Sorry, i'm bad with names and faces." she replied with a smile, in the most natural manner, trying to hide her surprise and not to sound rude at the same time. She then snapped a photo of the guy confronting her.

"I believe we have, in a party held a year ago, by The Empire. Akashi Seijuuro, if that may help you remember." he said in a manner that mystified her. Still, the girl can't remember him.

_Tsk. What a drag.  
_"Gomen. I'm really not into our family business, Akashi does ring a bell though." she said while giving a reluctant smile.

"That will be good enough." Akashi said in a reassuring voice. He was raised to treat all business partners and their family with composure, and keep good ties with them.

"May I ask you something? And outside, if possible?" Yumi said politely, nodding her head directed to the door as she stand up.  
_Can't ask him here huh? Well, nice move anyway, there's already too many people here._

Akashi understood, and walked outside the classroom. Several eyes threw gazes at the elegance of the long silver, and bright crimson strands walking out of the room. The students crowding the hallways from before are now gone since it's only less than 3 minutes before the morning bell ring.

* * *

_So, what will you do if it turns out he knows our little secret?  
_"What else do you know about me?" Yumi asked, as soon as she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"A member of a wealthy and powerful family that owned _The Empire_, from pharmaceutical, stocks, arms, research, etc. Name it, you have it, Right? I've also heard that you've got a condition that haven't allowed you to attend school on a regular basis." answered Akashi matter-of-factly, as he stared on Yumi's silver eyes, "Ironically though, I don't know your name.".

_Is that all? Who knows if he's hiding anything else? Damn it. We can shut him up if you allow me to.  
_"Uhm. Is there anything else?" Yumi questioned giving a faint smile. She knows that Akashi isn't the type to mess with. Hence, she decided to act her usual composed self.

_There should be something else.  
_"As of now, that's all I know, but I can tell you more, if you still want to. I can always dig in on some information." Akashi replied with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary," Yumi grins at him while holding out her hand for a shake "friends now? And I'm Yumi, Shirogane Yumi." she added.

_It wouldn't hurt to be friends with her. Besides, I need to keep good relationship with business partners and investors.  
_"My pleasure, Shirogane-san" Akashi replied as he gave out a small bow while shaking hands.

"Ahh, just call me Yumi. The family name's too formal." she smiled placidly. " and if you could please keep what you know about me, I'd really appreciate it. I don't like the attention after people know such things about me." her eyes staring at the floor, the smile, gone.  
_Cheer up now Yumi. You know I'll always be here. Play your cards for now._

_Interesting. I almost hadn't noticed. I shall patiently observe for now.  
_"Understood." Akashi replied, walking past Yumi and opened the door, "After you." he said, with his right hand signaling her to go in. The bell rang just after he said the words, and the two, walked in.

* * *

_**D:01;T:17:25**_

* * *

"Uaaaahhhhh.. I missed you." Yumi hugged the girl tightly from behind, and was given a peck on the head in return.

"You were only out for several hours," the girl chuckled,

"Yes, but I still missed you. Now, get down from there, they'll be outraged if they caught you." Yumi said to the girl sitting on the top rail of the second floor balcony. The girl swiftly moved her legs around, and held down on Yumi's shoulder for support before she leapt to the floor.

"They won't find out, it's not time yet, so nobody's gonna check on me, and the wind's good here. Well, how's your first day?"

"Wonderful. Here, I took some pictures, take a look." Yumi showed her phone, "Oh, that's Sei, he said he met me at a party before, but I'm not sure if it was really me that he saw. He must have mistaken me for someone else, right?" she smiled.

"You're really forgetful aren't you?" the girl teased, "But, you're right.", a smirk evident on her face.

* * *

_"If only you embrace me tight,  
__just with that single act all my uneasiness will vanish"_

_-Aimer (+Abe Mao): For Lonely-_

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know if this is acceptable to be called a chapter. It's supposedly just an intro, but then it got this long. /multipleshot**

**and btw, I'm not so creative with names so I'm just recycling. Expect familiar names from other anime. **(シ_ _)シ


	5. Chapter 5

_**D:21;T:07:30**_

* * *

The noise from the gym has now receded as most of the members of the basketball club already left for classes while a few remained changing to their school uniforms. The morning practice was intense as ever but no one dared to cut corners. They knew that they need to work harder, most members were fired up when 4 first year students made it to the first string.

"Ah, just in time. Now, where to find him." Yumi told herself as she walked around the first gym, looking for her classmate. She was about to know on the door of the locker room when it swung open, to her surprise, she was taken aback to the wall behind her.

"Ne~ bw-at *gobble* yu b-oin *gobble*?" the giant who appeared from the door spoke

"I-I'm sorry, I was just. Uhhh… Wait, what?" she hasn't recovered from the shock of seeing the purple giant before her. There's so many things wrong here, I don't know where to start, she thought. The girl didn't understand a word that came out from the the male, with three Maiubo sticks stuck in his mouth, and on both arms are bags of snacks.

Murasakibara chew down his food as he glared at the girl, "I said, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I-I was just looking for my friend, I was supposed to knock but then you opened the door so I was a bit startled." Yumi said stuttering a few words while looking up at Murasakibara. How did he just consume all those, in just one gulp, she was still in awe of the food around the tall man.

"Is that so. Ne~ do you want some? You keep staring at my snacks."

"N-no, no. No need." Yumi said in panic.

"You're so tiny." Murasakibara took a step closer to Yumi.

"Huh?" the girl's brows curled in confusion, "W-what are you doing?", Yumi tried her best to remain calm as she is now looking down the plum-colored hair. She was raised up in the air like a child by the man before her, with the bags of snacks hanging on the arms that held her.

"Ne~ doll-chin, you're so light."

"Doll-chin?" Yumi wondered, "and would you please put me down already."

"Yea, you're my sister's doll right? She always have you around before."

"Murasakibara." a familiar voice called, followed by the loud noise of the door as it was forcefully closed.

"Aka-chin." the giant turned to face the newly arrived redhead, with Yumi still held high.

"Sei." Yumi looked at Akashi with pleading eyes, the crimson orbs grasped her situation.

"What are you doing Murasakibara? Put her down." Akashi ordered. In an instant, the giant obeyed, red and white standing next to each other.

"Thanks Sei." the girl said as she stepped behind Akashi.

"Ehh. Aka-chin knew doll-chin?" Murasakibara asked while his right hand hunt for snacks in the bag hanging on his left arm.

Doll-chin? he marveled, "Her name's Shirogane Yumi, she's my friend and classmate, and a manager of our club too." Akashi declared while he moved beside the hiding Yumi. "I suppose that would be enough reason for you to stop harassing her now.",he said glaring at the giant. Akashi cannot fathom how childish, the purple center could get.

"But, Aka-chin, I-I'm not harassing her." he pouted, trying to hide his dread from Akashi's word, "I just thought she was the doll my sister used to play with before.".

Witnessing Murasakibara's reaction to Akashi, Yumi found it amusing how Akashi overwhelmed such a titan. A delicate smile escaped her lips, Akashi almost raised a brow as he noticed this. Yumi decided to introduce herself properly as she can feel Akashi's gaze upon her, and she doesn't want the tension escalate any further.

"Hi, I'm Yumi, douzo yoroshiku." she bowed and gave a pleasant smile that lightened up the air around

"Murasakibara Atsushi, yoroshiku." the huge male replied lazily.

Yumi, as her usual habit, took out her phone and snapped a shot of Murasakibara.

"Ne~ What was that for Yu-chin?"

"Yu-chin?"

"Apparently, Murasakibara address people by omitting a syllable off of their name and adding -chin instead." Akashi informed.

"Oh, is that so. Then I shall just call you Atsu-chin then." she grinned, "See you around Atsu-chin," she turned around and placed the phone back to her pocket and noticed the small pack of sweets that her kyudo captain gave her after their morning training. "Ah, Atsu-chin, here, you can have this. I can't eat them anyway, and you look like you love sweets." Yumi waved off and tugged Akashi's arms, and the two paced away hurriedly.

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled as he stared at the assorted sweets on his hands, drooling. He wanted to eat them as soon as possible so he decided to go back to the locker room.

* * *

*baaaaaaam*

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Oi what the hell." Aomine said in pain as he hold his forehead

"Ah~ Gomen. Ne~ Mine-chin, what are you doing there anyway?"

"Don't mind him Murasakibara, that's what he get for eavesdropping."

"Oi, you were listening too!"

"No, I'm not! Tsk. I'm out of here." Midorima left the room.

"Want some Mine-chin, Nijimura-san?" the purple giant offered the sweets to the tanned bluenette, and their captain who was fixing his coat.

"He sure is scary sometimes." Nijimura said while taking a piece from Murasakibara's offer

"Mido-chin?"

"Nah, Akashi. The poor door. Midorima wanted to leave earlier too, but Akashi slammed the door before him." the captain smirked.

"Oh, these are quite good." Aomine interrupted while munching on the dessert. "Nijimura-san, so we have a new manager, and is she a relative of Shirogane-san?" he queried.

"Yes, and no. She submitted her form at the same time as Akashi, and talked to the coach. It's just that the coach told her to start after the placement exam among the newbies. Coach said they're very distant relatives, almost not." Nijimura took his bag, "Anyway, I think she'll be introduced later. Now then, bye.", and the captain made his leave.

"Oi Murasakibara, how does she look? Does she have big boobs? You talked to her, and gave you those sweets, even made that shorty mad." Aomine asked almost nosebleeding from his imagination.

"Ah.. she looks like doll-chin, and are you stupid Mine-chin? Don't him shorty, he's scary when he's mad." the purple man faded from the room as he emptied the bag of sweets to his mouth, Aomine then followed behind.

* * *

_**D:21;T:16:30**_

* * *

"Oi. Oi, where's your doll-chin?" Aomine elbows Murasakibara's side while walking to the court

"Tsk. Shut up, why don't you ask Aka-chin." grumbled Murasakibara.

"Ask me about?" a voice called from behind, giving chills to the spine to both the purple giant and the bluenette.

"Mine-chin's asking about Yu-chin." Murasakibara answered and ran off to the court leaving Aomine cold sweating beside Akashi.

"Yumi's assigned to manage the third string. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Aomine?"

"Y-yes. Oh! they're calling for me now. Time for a game." Aomine rushed to his teammates for the practice game, he could feel the slight animosity seeping out from Akashi.

* * *

*preeeeeeeeeet*

"Let's have a short break! And Listen minna-san! Let me introduce a new manager starting today, even though she'll be focusing mainly on the third string, greet her when you see her around." Nijimura's voice echoed loudly, as he stood by the door of the gym, blocking the girl behind him.

"Hai!" the team replied in unison.

"Shirogane Yumi desu. Douzo yoroshiku." Nijimura stepped to his side, unravelling the fair young girl, who then bowed low. The heavy air from the rigid practice faded when she straightened up. Some were whispering, while others are completely fascinated. The ambience was brightened by the smile from the new manager's face, her stark white hair tied up in a ponytail with a few locks flowing down to cover a portion of her ears. The team had never thought that the usual gym clothes can look as elegant as it is now, before their eyes.

"Nice to meet you Shi-ro-ga-ne-chan." a guy hissed to Yumi's ear in a menacing tone,

"Uhh.. N-Nice to meet.." Yumi reacted fast enough to answer back, she wanted to hide her racing heartbeat. In that instant, she was dragged to another world, a world of terror from her past. Almost forgotten, but was slowly being awaken.  
_Yumi. Snap out of it. It won't happen again. I won't let it._

"Don't you scare her or the other managers like that!" Nijimura cut off Yumi's forced response and gave Haizaki a blow to the stomach, it was evident that the captain didn't hold back with the punch since the poor guy is crawling on the floor in pain.

"If you'll excuse me then, I'll be taking my leave now senpai, I still need to be introduced to the second string, and go back to the third."

"Ah, I think that's a good idea. If you stay here longer, I might need to hang someone." Nijimura said glaring at Haizaki.

"Thanks senpai." the girl laughed with cold sweat. Yumi marched out of the gym, normally as she could.

Midorima saw Akashi's left eye closed for a while, as if gauging something before the crimson head left to follow Yumi. The shooting guard continued his observation, just before Akashi left the gym, he was sure he did see the red orbs throwing daggers at the guy lying on the floor.

Momoi laughed at Aomine as soon as Yumi left the room. The first string members were mostly, if not all, charmed by the grace of the new manager, but nothing would compare to Aomine's face.

"Ne~ Mine-chin's such a pervert."

"You're right, Muk-kun."

"Huh? What?"

"Murasakibara's right, nanodayo." the group burst into laughter, aside from Midorima of course.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Yumi, who planted her arms on the counter of the drinking station on the rear of the first string gym, turned around to face the familiar voice, had it been another, she definitely would just hide away. Her face looked paler than ever, her hands cold. She needed to gather all her strength just to answer, "Hai. I just needed a break."

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen again." Yuki's eyes widened as she heard the words, a statement filled with promise, melting the cold blanket that enveloped her earlier. She can't explain why she trust those ruby eyes.

* * *

_**D:23;T:05:03**_

* * *

_"Mister? Where are we going? Please let me go."  
__"Hahahaha! But where will you go little missy?"  
__"Her? Hahahaha. There's no other person here aside from the two of us."  
__"No, she's just around here. They're here."  
__"Why don't you just go home with me, my sweet little missy?" all she saw was a spiral of darkness and a hollow face, as a large hand grabbed her by the shoulder. Hyperventilating, fearing for her life, of not being able to see her family again. She wanted to escape but what could a child do?  
__"Make a noise and I-will-break-your-neck." she shivered with every word whispered to her ears, too close for her to feel the rugged breathing of the man. She froze in terror, tears rolling down her now blank eyes._

* * *

"Yumi. Yumi."

"Hmngh."

"Yumi, wake up."

"Huh."

"Nightmares again." warm fingers wiped the tears from Yumi's eyes, and handed a glass of water. "Here, drink this first."

"I'm sorry. Thanks."

"You don't need to apologize. Rest for a while, I'll call Hatori-san." soft lips greeted Yumi's forehead before leaving.

* * *

_"I can't draw any schemes of my mind  
But I believe in your mighty heart  
Whenever I lose control,  
Your soul always brings me back."_

_-Aimer: But Still...-_

* * *

**A/N: **ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ ended up longer than usual~


	6. Chapter 6

_**D:-584;T:16:48**_

* * *

"Why do they look at us like that?"

"They pity us."

"Why?"

"Because they think they're in a better predicament than us."

"I don't want to see those eyes."

"I know. They can never understand."

"I don't hate them, but those gaze. It makes everything wrong. We're still here, but to them it looks like we're already gone. Will they be more pleased if we're gone for good?"

"I wonder."

Two figures, holding each other's hand, exchanged words without looking at each other, as they watched the back of their parents leaving the front door.

* * *

_**D:207;T:18:20**_

* * *

"Tetsu, I agree with what Daiki said."

"But.."

"Aomine." a voice resonated throughout the gym, "and Yumi too?".

"Oh Akashi."

"Sei." Yumi waved her hand to greet the vice captain.

_*"I thought I haven't seen you lately. You were here?"_

_*"Yeah, since the other gym's pretty crowded. So we always practice here."_

"Yumi?" Aomine gulped as he could sense the hostility of Akashi's question thrown at him,

"Not me. You know I can't play, I'm just helping them." Yumi answered in defense, as she saw the blunette totally got wary that it almost made her burst with laughter.

"Them?" the vice-captain asked.

_*"Huh? Was there a guy like this on our team?"_ Murasakibara looked at Kuroko while munching on his snack.

_*"I'm slightly interested in him."_ Midorima stared at Akashi ,_ *"I'm sorry, but can you come with me for a minute?" _Kuroko, confused with the events, agreed.

"I'll come with you. I don't want Sei bullying Tetsu." the silver manager whined. Leaving Murasakibara, Aomine, and Midorima, the three others walked to the second gym which was already unoccupied by that time.

* * *

Kuroko and Akashi played one on one for several minutes, the vice-captain was overwhelmed by what he observed, while Yumi was somehow expecting the outcome.

_*"I see. As I thought you're very interesting. It's the first time I've seen someone who's so serious about basketball, yet has no fruits to show for their labors."_

_*"Sorry, I'm currently not at the right state of mind to hear those words."_

"Seeeeeeeei!" Yumi elbowed Akashi's side softly, "Do you really need to say that?".

"Sorry Tetsu, this guy is just rather straightforward with words." the girl bowed for apology,

_*"I apologize, I don't mean it that way."_

"But Sei here, knows what he's saying, playing mind games with words, you just need to sort them out." the girl added.

Yumi stood by while Akashi spoke his mind. The girl was bewildered by Akashi's speech, it gave her goosebumps on how stern he said each word. _Oh, interesting. Isn't he, Yumi?_

_*"..When you find the answer, come see me." _Akashi ended and walked past Kuroko.

"Oh goodluck! Mata ne, Tetsu." the girl said waving off to Kuroko as she followed the vice-captain.

* * *

_**D:365;T:07:45**_

* * *

It was spring again and everything was exactly like the year before, except for the fact that Yumi's confidently walking along the corridors with Akashi now.

"Isn't it great? It's been a year."

"Yes."

"And you're already the team captain, plus the Student Council, and class president. Shouldn't you take it more lightly? You might get overworked." she teased

"No, I'm not a bit tired. You do help me a lot. I should thank you for that." Akashi said gladly "And you could've been the captain of the kyudo club too."

"You're welcome, that's not a big deal." Yumi smiled, "Oh, and you've heard of that? Well, it can't be helped."

"Aren't you restraining yourself too much?"

"I just thought of possibilities if I agreed with the proposal. The captain leads the team, and I'm not capable of that. The future's uncertain for me, _'I might not make it in an important tournament'_, that's what I thought." Yumi paused and stared at the scenic view of cherry blossoms on the school grounds.

"I'm sorry." Akashi felt guilty of asking the question to the girl beside him.

"It's alright, besides, I'm enjoying being with you guys. Watching you guys play during matches livens up my blood, as if I was the one playing. Kyudo, on the other hand, is a good way to meditate. It's good enough for me." the girl gave a genuine smile and pulled Akashi as they continued to pace through the students in the corridor.

"Let's hurry. The council president shouldn't be late on the first meeting."

"So as the Vice-President." Akashi smirked, and the two rushed to the student council's office.

* * *

_**D:867;T:17:45**_

* * *

"Akashi!"

"Aka-chin."

"Oi, what the hell was that!"

"Ne, Midorimacchi, shall we call a teacher or someone to open the door?"

Heavy knocks can be heard from the door of the locker room, from the rest of the kiseki. All of them desperate to open the door.

* * *

どうして | _I wonder why?  
_涙を流してるんだろう? | _I'm shedding tears?  
_どうして | _I wonder why,  
_悲しい顔なの? | _I'm looking so sad? _

_-Aimer: Voice- _

* * *

**A/N:** _Italicized dialogues with "*" _were taken from manga/anime_. _

Bear with my ridiculous timeskip(s), I just love confusing people. Thanks for reading. (づ￣ ³￣)づ .


	7. Chapter 7

_**D:25;T:12:15**_

* * *

It was a bright noon at school, Akashi and Midorima are walking down the corridor. It was easy to say that they are getting quite the attention by just walking through, mainly because of the patch of black and white of a panda that the tall greenhead was holding proudly on his hand. A smile occasionally escape from Akashi's lips whenever he hear some of the student whispering about how adorable his companion is, while holding the plushie.

"Is there something wrong Akashi?"

"Nothing really." he smirked.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where to find Yumi? We've checked our floor and the roof deck already."

"Music room, I suppose. In any case, she still isn't answering her phone, we have no choice but to go." Akashi stated.

"If you say so. Let's hurry." Midorima agreed and followed Akashi.

The two went down the hallway of the fourth floor. They heard the melody of the piano playing a harmonious tune of classical music. They walked towards the room where the sound is coming from, it's wasn't hard to find since they spotted several students standing by the door of the music room.

"Impressive." the tall guy muttered, he knew the piece, a Beethoven, _Sonata Pathétique _as it is commonly known. He only knew a few who could play it as perfectly as it is being played at the very moment.

"As expected of her." Akashi replied. Midorima looked at Akashi in wonder, confused of what he meant. "Anyway, let's go and get her." Midorima nodded.

Akashi paved a way across the students blocking the door and knocked. The music stopped instantly as Yumi heard the knocks before the door opened.

"You have quite an audience, Yumi." Akashi greeted

"Oh, Sei, Shin. Sorry, was I too loud?"

"Not really, you play pretty well."

"Thanks Sei. Anyway, what brought you two here?"

"Really now, next time you should check your phone too." Midorima said trying to sound annoyed, he doesn't want to admit that he indulged himself with the melody.

Yumi immediately checked her phone and saw several mail and missed calls. "Oh my! I'm really sorry." she exclaimed as she stood up to fix the piano sheets.

"It's alri.." Akashi was interrupted by a beep from his phone, he read the mail and put back his phone on his pocket, "Excuse me for a while, you guys go ahead, I've some matter to attend to.". The redhead bade farewell and left the room.

Yumi rushed to Midorima who was still waiting by the door, she noticed a fluffy white stuffed stuff toy he was holding.

"Shin."

"What is it?"

"M-may I?"

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked in confusion, he could see the delight on the silver eyes of the girl before her, but did not get what the female manager meant.

"That." Yumi pointed out.

"Ah, this. This is my lucky item."

"May I borrow please? It's so cu~te." Yumi pleaded. Midorima had a slight blush which he hid by trying to lift his glasses with his fingers. How could he decline such innocent and adorable request.

"O-okay, just don't go too far from me." Midorima handed the stuffed panda.

"Don't worry, I won't." Yumi snapped a photo quickly before she pulled along Midorima's arm and started to stride through the corridors, while hugging the lucky item on her other arm.

* * *

"A-Akashi." Midorima stuttered in surprise. The two reached the gym where they were called by the coach, with Akashi already there standing by the entrance. Midorima could only look away to escape the unnerving aura of Akashi's glare at him, he could swear he saw Akashi's brow twitched the moment they arrived.

"Sei~ Look! Isn't this cute?" Yumi held out the panda on Akashi's face.

"Indeed. But I guess you should let go of Midorima too, his arm is getting numb. Am I right Midorima?" the taller male could only agree with his vice-captain's question, which sounded more like a threat to him.

"Y-yes. If you could, Yumi."

"Oh, I'm sorry." the girl said, hugging the stuffed toy with both of her arms now.

"Let's go now, Sanada-san is waiting."

"Hai! Hai!" the three proceeded to enter the gym. Midorima made sure to maintain his distance from Yumi starting that moment.

* * *

After talking to the coach, Yumi went ahead of the two. Akashi asked Midorima to follow him to the locker room.

"Take this, Midorima." Akashi handed a paper bag to the greenhead.

"What's this for?"

"Seems like she won't be letting go of your lucky item anytime soon. Take that instead."

"Understood." Midorima could not imagine how Akashi got hold of a replacement for his lucky item in that short period of time. But since it was Akashi, he just thought it's not far from reality.

"I am thankful that your lucky item cheered her up." Akashi spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been aloof since that encounter with Haizaki, I know you noticed that too. Same reason why she's staying up at the music room lately, I think she's trying to clear her thoughts."

"Ah, that. Not that I really care, it's just more troublesome to make excuses not to lend her the stuffed panda." Midorima sighed in relief, he no longer felt that his life is in danger. With that, the two headed out of the gym, Midorima holding his lucky item.

* * *

_**D:409;T:19:47**_

* * *

"Don't you really want to attend school with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, it's just that I's cause more trouble if I do."

"You shouldn't think like that."

"I'm fine as long as I see you happy, Yumi."

"Thank you. But you know, sometimes it scares me."

"Scares you?"

"Yes, that someday it's going to end. Everything's been almost perfect, at school, and here at home of course. I'm getting used to this freedom and happiness, that when I think of the future, I get scared. Scared that things would turn the other way around."

"Don't overthink matters like that. There are things that we can't control, whatever happens, I'll be here to protect you, I won't ever leave you."

"I can't thank you enough."

"Even if we can't reach the future as far as the others would, we could always give those person dear to us, a stir that would forever engrave us in their lives. Now wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Hai." Yumi said softly as she fell into a slumber.

* * *

_"Everything you did for me,  
__every moment spent together,  
__I thank you with joy.  
__Time will pass us by and again.."_

_-Aimer: Open the Doors-_

* * *

**A/N: **It's been progressing slowly.. I want to put up the ending already.. ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ

Anyway, thank you for continuously reading (and wasting your time on my story, let's waste some more!). (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


	8. Chapter 8

_**D:398**__**;T:07:45**_

* * *

"Ah. I really am too early." a blonde guy murmured as he walked around the campus, looking for something interesting. In his wandering, he heard voices and cheers, the tall blonde male decided to check what it is about.

"Waaahhh! Yumi-chan is really amazing!" the first girl said,

"How I wish I can hit my target with that accuracy too!" another one added.

"Shhh.. Silence now." the captain of the female kyudo club warned.

Kise stood beside the dojo just in time before Yumi released her first arrow of her second set. The model followed the arrow that was just shot to the target, where he was in awe with what he saw, four arrows, all inside the middle circle. "Wooooooow." he said in amusement. He realised that the girls cheering for the archer are now looking at him while whispering.

"If it isn't Kise Ryouta, what are you doing here so early."

"Oh! Ayakocchi! Ohayou!" Kise greeted his classmate and the captain, "Nah, my sister nagged that she'll drive me to school today, and ended up too early."

"Is that so." Ayako gave a provocative smile, while Kise's gaze remained on the girl holding the bow and arrow, "Fascinating, isn't she? Come, I'll introduce you to her, I can't wait to see how the other girls would react." the captain laughed at the model who was to focused on the shooting archer.

"Ehh? What? Why?" Kise protested when he was bursted out of his bubble.

"Yumi! Yumi!" Ayako shouted just before Yumi released the last arrow,

"What was that for Aya? I almost missed the shot." Yumi pouted to her captain who was pulling a blonde student.

"Miss your face. You could even get a bull's eye even with your eyes closed!" the captain mocked, "Anyway, here, meet Kise Ryouta, my classmate, and your most recent fan."

"Ehh? Ayakocchi! So mean!" Kise nudged the captain, "Anyway, nice to meet you, I'm Kise Ryouta." he added, then gave a blink. The the members of the club almost fainted with Kise's antic, except from the captain and the lady in front of him.

"Nice to meet you too, Shirogane Yumi desu." silky platinum waves fell as she bowed.

"Ah. Shiroga.."

"Matte! Matte! Chotto matteeeee!"

"What now Ayakocchi?" Kise and Yumi both looked at the captain with questioning eyes,

"You! Call her "_Yumicchi"", _Ayako pointed at Kise, and afterwards, turned to Yumi, "and you call him, uhh.. Whatever you like. Hahaha."

Yumi laughed with Ayako's suggestion, she found it amusing that the captain really is a bossy type, but still have her childish side

"Well, Kise-kun."

"Really? Just "Kise"?" Ayako wondered.

"Yes, what'd you expect?"

"Huh?" Kise interrupted in confusion.

"You see, both of you have weird stuff going on in your head. You guys don't call people's name normally. Wait, not Yumi, this girl here calls people's name wa~y too casually."

"Ehh~ Ayakocchi, I don't really get what you're saying."

"Ditto." Yumi agreed, "Anyway, I have to go. I forgot some files in the gym's locker, and Sei's looking for it."

"Oh, you better hurry and get changed now. You don't wanna disappoint that boyfriend of yours." Ayako teased.

"Hai, I'll be going. How many times should I tell you that he's not my boyfriend?" she shook her head, "And Kise-kun, if you're interested in joining the basketball team, just drop by the gym. Your height sure is perfect for the sport." Yumi smiled generously.

"Eh? I'll go check it out later then." a slight blush was evident on the blonde's face

"Alright, see you around. Nice meeting you again." she waved, "Bye Ayako-chan."

"Mata ne!" Ayako then elbowed the blonde beside her, "Hey, you better show up later. I've heard you've been jumping from one club to another, it wouldn't hurt to go if so."

"Ah, sure."

* * *

_**D:398;T:17:24**_

* * *

*bam!*

Kise was walking around looking for the gym where the girl he met earlier that day is, when a ball hit his head out of nowhere while he was spacing out thinking.

"Ouch!" the model wailed,

"Gomen. Gomen." a tanned male marched towards the blonde one,

"Ah, it's fine." Kise replied while massaging the bump on his head, he took the opportunity to ask the guy who approached him, "Sumimasen, do you know where to find Shirogane Yumi?"

"Oh, Yumi, she's inside. Do you need anything?" Kise nodded. "Come in, I'll call her."

* * *

Kise stood by the door while the bluenette jogged towards a redhaired male instead of a girl that he was expecting. He saw the shorter male glance at him with a measuring look. Moments later, the bluenette went back to the court and played, he was amused by the tanned male's play, the shots that miraculously just gets in, the agility, the random change of pace, to name a few. He was definitely enticed by the entire team, that, he didn't notice the girl beside her and got startled when she talked.

"So, what do you think?" Yumi asked.

"Uaah!" he exclaimed, "Shirogane-san."

"Just call me Yumi." Yumi laughed at the blonde male's expression.

"Eh?"

"I said, just call me Yumi. With the look on your face, I'm almost sure that you're already interested to join. Am I right?"

"H-hai." Kise replied, "Yumicchi then, just like Ayakocchi said."

"Huh.. _Yumicchi_?" Yumi wondered, she placed her left index finger below her chin as she recalled a similar case, "So you're like Atsuchin." she muttered, "You're Ryoucchi then." Kise couldn't help but accept.

Suddenly, a voice surprised Kise and Yumi while shaking hands, "Yumi-san."

"Oh, Tetsu. Is there a problem."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your business, but Aomine-kun wouldn't survive if you won't get back to Akashi-kun immediately."

"Huh?" Yumi asked in disarray. She smiled when she saw Aomine's disgruntled state in front of Akashi who seemed to be giving him an extra training menu. "Seriously Sei, what could have gotten on his mind now." she shook her head, "Come with us Ryoucchi, let's introduce you to the captain so you could join the club soon." and started to walk to the side of the court where the red captain is.

Eyes were set on the couple approaching Akashi, Kuroko was walking with Kise and Yumi, but due to his circumstances, only a few could really tell he's with them. Murasakibara and Midorima could only pity the guy that Yumi is pulling with her. Aside from Kuroko, the rest of the soon to be labeled _Kiseki no Sedai_ know the feeling quite well, the piercing glare, the statements that certainly would pass as a threat, while the girl who caused it, remains totally oblivious.

Yumi greeted Akashi with a smile and introduced the blonde. Kise didn't really mind the sharp gaze thrown at him by Akashi, being a model, he's used to those kind of stuff so he decided to just ignore it, though he was actually trying out something but concluded that the captain won't lose his composure. The rest felt the change of aura around their captain after the brief talk. After a few minutes of discussion, and with Momoi's help, they were able to lessen Aomine's "training menu".

Kuroko and the others are now questioning themselves if Yumi being transferred to the first string is a good move or that it will only pose to be as troubling as having extra training. At first, they all assumed that Yumi's presence would at put the captain at ease, but sometimes, it backfires, especially when Haizaki directs his misdemeanors on the said manager.

* * *

_**D:1367;T:21:48**_

* * *

"Please... her." Yumi pleaded.

_Yumi. I'll be fine._

"Yumi, calm down, she'll be alright." a voice said

"Itai... itai..."

"Yumi, hang in there." Yumi couldn't discern the voices she's hearing, whether they're from her head or from the people around, "Itai..." Yumi cried holding her chest as her vision blurred, while staring at the steady drip of the iv, surrounded by the beeping sound of machines connected to cords placed on her body, and distressed doctors and nurses.

* * *

世界中の孤独をつなぎあわせ 悲しみ包むオーロラ | _The aurora connects all of the world's loneliness and covers up all the sorrow,_  
祈りは果てしなく どれくらいの願いをかなえるだろう | _The prayers know no end; just how many wishes will be granted?_  
どれくらいの想いが まだ見ない明日へと届くだろう |_ Just how many desires will reach the tomorrow we've yet to see?_

_-Aimer: _悲しみはオーロラに-

* * *

**A/N: **Ne~ Ne~ I'm hungry.. (o´Д`) throw me some cookies eh? **fliesaway** Thank you for reading! (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)


	9. Chapter 9

_**D:22;T:18:35**_

* * *

Most of the third string members already left the gym, the afternoon practice was hell as usual. Yumi was reviewing the training menu when she heard someone call her name.

"Yu-chin." the voice said.

"Oh, hello Atsu-chin, do you need something?" Yumi asked wondering what brought the purple giant all the way to the third gym.

"Nothing, Aka-chin said to go home with you." Murasakibara answered.

"Ah, where is he anyway?" the girl went back to browse the papers on her clipboard.

"They were called for a meeting with the coach." a loud complain of the giant's stomach interrupted their conversation.

"Gomen ne Atsu-chin, I'm not bringing any sweets with me now." Yumi chuckled.

"Too bad. I'll just go ahead and buy snacks."

"Matte." Yumi reflexively pulled the tall guy's coat as he turned around to walk away.

"Ne Yumi-chin, is there a problem?" the purplehead stepped back to look at the girl that was looking down while holding the hem of his coat,

"Oh, sorry. Nevermind, go ahead." Yumi let go of the male's coat.

"Mine-chin will go with you."

"Mine-chin?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. He tagged along since we're the only ones left out of the meeting." Murasakibara waved off to leave.

"Oi where are you going?" the other male, who was busy spinning a ball on his finger asked, the bluenette obviously did not pay attention to Murasakibara and Yumi's conversation.

"Snacks. Ja ne." the tall male left before Aomine can oppose, leaving him and Yumi behind.

"That guy really, all he think of is food." the guy shook his head in disbelief.

"Nice to meet you Aomine-kun, sorry for the trouble." Yumi apologized.

Aomine tagged along Murasakibara because Momoi and Midorima went to the meeting with Akashi, Nijimura, and the coach. He also was wondering why Akashi asked Murasakibara to accompany the manager in the first place. But seeing Yumi's face when Murasakibara left, Aomine sensed something's troubling the manager, as she immediately packed her things when the giant left, he noticed that she was nervous.

"Eh, you know my name? Anyway, you don't need to apologize for anything, I was free anyway so I went with Murasakibara." the player said, "And is there something wrong Shirogane? You look pale." he added.

"Oh, uhm, nothing, I'm fine. And yes, Akashi already told me the names of the other first years who made it to the first string. By the way, just call me Yumi." the girl replied with a forced smile.

"Is that so. Alright then, I'll just wait for you outside."

"Ok, I'll be quick. Thanks."

Aomine left the manager and waited outside the gym's door. The other members already left, Yumi decided to check around the gym to make sure everything's in place. She felt a bit at ease knowing that Aomine is waiting for her outside. Her last stop was the storage room, she looked around and saw that pretty much everything's tidied up except for some cleaning materials. Yumi heard the door behind her shut close as she was picking up the mop left lying on the floor, at first she thought it was Aomine who just got bored waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost do..." she gasped as she turned around to see that it wasn't Aomine, but the senpai from the day before. She could feel the blood rush to her head, her hands lost power and her voice drowned by her racing heart. At that very moment all she could do was to take a step back with every step the male before her tries to close the distance between them.

"Now, now. Shirogane-chan, why are you so nervous? If I remember correctly, I wasn't able to introduce myself properly yesterday." the guy said and licked his lips as if a delicious meal has been served before his eyes. Yumi froze in place, she could not take a step back anymore, her back's pressed on the shelves. She tried her best to talk herself out of the situation.

"U-uh, it's fine, you're Haizaki Shougo right? Nijimura-senpai already told me your name." she said as she pulled herself together and stood straight from leaning on the shelves, "If you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to go." Yumi added as she took a step to pass Haizaki, to her surprise, the guy pulled her arm and pushed her back to the shelves.

"Why are you in such a hurry? We have plenty of time to spare. Why don't we do something fun? And by the way, why don't you just call me Shougo?" he smirked as he touched the girls long soft curls, "You look as if something's troubling you. You look so scared, I haven't done anything to you...yet." Haizaki was enjoying seeing the fear in the girl's eyes. "Could it be, someone's done this to you before? Oh, sweet memories, are you perhaps having nostalgia?" he mocked.

Yumi felt like chocking with fear, her heart raced faster than ever. The memories of from her childhood trained her thought over and over, she can barely focus on what the guy before her was saying.

* * *

**_D:-2190;T:18:50_**

_"Mister? Where are we going? Please let me go." a young Yumi asked as she was being dragged to a secluded area of the garden of the hotel._

_"Hahahaha! But where will you go little missy?" the stranger replied, he reeks of alcohol, with bags just below his bloodshot eyes._

_"I need to go back, she's waiting for me." she replied, realizing the peril upon her._

_"Her? Hahahaha. There's no other person here aside from the two of us." _

_"No, she's just around here. They're here."_

_"Why don't you just go home with me, my sweet little missy?" all she saw was a spiral of darkness and a hollow face, as large hand grabbed her by the shoulder. Hyperventilating, fearing for her life, of not being able to see her family again. She wanted to escape but what could a child do?_

_"Make a noise and I-will-break-your-neck." she shivered with every word whispered to her ears, too close for her to feel the rugged breathing of the man. She froze in terror, tears rolling down her now blank eyes. She felt nauseous of her own powerlessness._

_"Yumi! Where are you? Yumi!" she can hear voices calling out her name while the perpetrator ignored every noise and just proceeded to run his hands through her tiny body, starting from her limbs, and inhaling her scent like she's an addictive drug. She wanted to cry out for help but the threat was like a curse that paralyzed her mind and body, she can't even think anymore. _

_"Get away from her, you scum!" a child's voice exclaimed. After those words, several hands grabbed the man who was on top of Yumi, if they found her a little later than that moment, no one could tell what could have happened to the poor Yumi._

_"Yuki." was all she could say, her eyes stared at nowhere, with tears flowing down silently._

_"You're safe now, don't worry. I won't let anything like this happen again. He'll regret that he was even born." were the last words Yumi heard before her consciousness left her._

* * *

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Isn't it rude to ignore a person who's speaking?" Haizaki cupped Yumi's chin as he wrapped his other arm to her waist.

_Yumi. I'll take care of this.  
__-Sorry.  
Nothing to worry about.  
-Thank you._

*slap*

The sound echoed through the closed storage room. Haizaki's head tilted to his right, he was caught off guard, he did not expect the girl to fight back.  
"Step aside." the girl ordered, but instead of losing ground, Haizaki felt even more compelled to hold the manager, and so he did tighten his grip on Yumi's waist.  
"Let's not make this harder than it should be, can we?" he teased, the guy felt the force from hands pushing him away from the girl's body disappear, "Good girl." he whispered close to the girl's ears.

In an instant, a cold sharp blade of a cutter was already pointed on Haizaki's neck. Yumi had gotten hold of it from an open toolbox on the lower shelf she was pinned on while the guy was busy taunting her. "I am indeed a good girl, I just wonder how long I can hold my hand from slipping across your neck." she chuckled innocently, as if it was the normal reaction to that situation.

"Eh? You know that only turns me on." the guy removed his hands from Yumi's face and held her wrist instead, gripping her tight enough to loosen the cutter from her hand. Haizaki then took the blade from the girl and pointed it on her forehead.

"Is that so? I don't really care but, don't you have other things to worry about?" she muttered with a cold voice. The male was puzzlede by what the manager meant.

"Haizaki?" the door opened, "Hey, what are you doing to her?" Aomine grabbed the tool from Haizaki's hands and pushed the guy away.

"Tsk. You? I would prefer the other guy to come. Anyway this is getting boring, don't get ahead of yourself Aomine." he warned and walked away like nothing happened, "Let's just continue this another time, Yu-mi-chan." he added and waved his hand.

* * *

"Are you ok Shiro... Yumi?" Aomine asked while he returned the blade to its place.

"Thank you. I'm fine." the girl replied but the bluenette was not convinced, he could see her shoulder rise and fall as she breathes deeply everytime.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but can you leave me alone for a while." she requested. Aomine nodded and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Yumi fell on the floor and sat, hugging her knees as she trembled.  
_Yumi. It's fine now, you're safe.  
-But.._  
She continued to scratch her ears down to her neck, wanting to get rid of the sensation of Haizaki's breath when he whispered to her earlier. She felt disgusted at the guy and at herself. Her frustration turned to sobs, tears welled up from her silver eyes. Hearing the sobs from the room, Aomine decided to check back on the manager and found her on the floor. The prodigy don't know how to properly approach the manager. He doesn't know how to deal with girls aside from his childhood friend, moreover a crying one.

"Uhh, I don't know what happened, but, here." Yumi looked up to see Aomine holding down a ball to her, "Y-you see, when I feel upset I just play basketball, and w-well you know..". Yumi was confused by Aomine's words, but she somehow understood what he meant, seeing the bluenette's expression did not help at all, and she bursted into a laugh.

"Oi, what are you laughing at." Aomine felt embarrassed by how the manager laughed at him, but he felt at ease knowing that the girl stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," she wiped off the tears, "I didn't know you were that terrible with words." Yumi stood up and took the ball from the male's hand, "Now, you should teach me some basketball techniques.", the bluenette couldn't help but agree.

"Sure, if you can keep up with me." he smirked.

Yumi admitted that she haven't played basketball her entire life because she can't engage in such physically straining sports, and that even with that situation, she would like to try playing. Aomine then suggested that she can try dribbling for the mean time. The two played at the court for only a couple of minutes, the bluenette was teaching the manager some dribbling techniques, which the girl find quite fun.

"Uaaahhhh! I think this is enough. I'll get scolded if I continue further." the manager stated.

"Seriously? You we haven't even played for ten minutes?" Aomine jeered with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, I am rather serious." she replied smiling and threw the ball to the tanned male, "Anyway, can you do that ball spinning stuff on your finger again, it's cool." she added, as she took out her phone.

"This?" Aomine then balanced the spinning ball on his finger and turned it with his other hand.

"Yes, that one." she said and recorded a video, and soon after, took a picture too.

"Eh, what's that for?" Aomine asked.

"Nothing, or you can call it a hobby instead?" the manager smiled and hid her phone, "Now why don't you tell me how to do that?".

"Oh. Well here, just it on your finger then, swooosh." the bluenette demonstraded.

"That. Didn't. Help." Yumi took the ball from the male, "Let me try.". The ball spun for a couple of seconds, but it was way shorter than how Aomine can hold it spinning on his fingers so the manager tried several times more until, "Ouch."

"You're not meant for basketball." Aomine laughed and took Yumi's index finger, "Looks like it's sprained," he said while examining further, "can you bend it?"

"N-no. Ouch!" she yelled as Aomine tried to bend the sprained finger by himself.

"Oh. Hahaha. Really looks painful." the girl jabbed Aomine's stomach in response.

"Aho-mine!" Yumi was torn between laughing at the bluenette's actions and crying over the pain, "Now, I'll have to take a break from kyudo too." she pouted.

"You're doing kyudo too?"

"Yes. I usually attend in the morning." Yumi explained, "Anyway, let's go now. I still need to get this fixed." she held out her index finger and smiled.

"You're saying it like you have spare parts." the two continued to chat while walking away from the gym.

* * *

"Yumi, Aomine." the two looked back at the school gate as they heard their name, they saw Akashi and Murasakibara.

"Sei. Atsuchin." Yumi replied, waving her hand with her finger tied by a handkerchief.

"Where are the others?" Aomine asked.

"They already left. Anyway, what happened Yumi?" Akashi stared at Yumi's covered finger, "And why are you two still here?", the redhead asked as if he caught children past their curfew, and is now preparing for a good reprimanding.

"Oh, this? I was just trying to spin the ball, then accidentally this happened." she lifted her index, "I can't move it now." and smiled sardonically.

"As to why we were late from going home, you better ask that bastard Haizaki." Aomine interrupted.

"Haizaki? What did he do now?" Akashi already had an idea of what happened, but he still wanted to know the whole story, but before Aomine can answer, Yumi cut off his supposed storytelling.

"Please. I don't wanna talk about it." the manager said in a tired voice as she was reminded of the earlier events, the others just observed her while she took her phone and seemed to have sent a message. The group remained silent for a while, they haven't even reached the corner of the street when a black sedan stopped on their side of the road, "Thanks for seeing me off today," the girl bowed, "and sorry for the trouble. I'll be going ahead, I'm rather exhausted from earlier. Bye." Yumi turned around and went into the car before the others could bid goodbye.

To Akashi, it was rather palpable from her actions that something unpleasant happened. Aomine relayed everything that has occurred prior to meeting the redhead, while Murasakibara listened quietly. It was made clear to the bluenette and the purple giant why Akashi wanted them to accompany Yumi. Murasakibara felt a bit regretful for leaving the manager.

* * *

**A/N: **┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`□´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ tl;dr? I feel you.. and I'm sleepy..  
Thanks for making it here. (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc) ...no song for this chapter... because I ended up writing too much...


	10. Chapter 10

_**D:443;T:22:35**_

* * *

"Uaahh. That was fun." Yumi declared as she stretched her arms high above her head,

"It was indeed."

The two sat on a bench by the park after they left Kise's house for his birthday party. The others went to the train station to catch the last train, while they both decided to wait for their chauffeur at the park.

"Ne, Sei. I wish we could all stay like this forever, Tetsu, Daiki, Sa-chan, Atsu-chin, Ryou, Shin, and of course you, Sei. I'm really happy when everyone's around. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, I do understand." Akashi felt a warm feeling on his chest as he heard his name, he was thinking that he was just imagining things, "I do get your point, the variety of personalities makes us a lively bunch." he added.

"I know. It's Ryou's birthday, but somehow I feel like it's mine too, or maybe not, this might even be better than my birthday celebration at home. I would definitely trade those grand celebration, filled with strangers, with this kind of party, as long as my friends are present." Yumi said while exaggerating with hand gestures. Akashi couldn't help but laugh on how childish Yumi is sometimes. "Sei~!".

"I'm sorry." the boy was still laughing when he noticed Yumi taking pictures, "That again?"

"Well, I haven't seen you laugh that way. You only grin or smirk most of the time."

"Really?"

"Hai, hai." the two looked at each other and chuckled. Akashi was surprised when Yumi stood in front of him and reached out her hand and caressed his hair as if he's a little kid.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching your hair?"

"Huh?"

"I've always wondered how you had this bright red color of yours, it's beautiful." the girl continued playing with the red locks with her right hand, while comparing and twirling her own long curls with the fingers of her left hand. "Mine's dull. Sometimes I feel like I should dye it."

"You don't have to. Yours is rather beautiful too, it suits you as well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you say so. I shall maintain this then as Akashi-sama wished." the girl said while doing a curtsey

"What was that?" Akashi raised a brow

"Girls at school tend to call you Akashi-sama, I just wanted to try it." she giggled,

"You and your antics, such a free-spirited noble, ain't you?"

"So you knew?" the girl looked down and sat beside Akashi. The boy felt guilt after seeing the change in Yumi's mood.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he answered, "but yes, my father told me."

"Is that the reason why you look after me that much?" Yumi tries to keep a smile on her face while her eyes kept locked on the ground, not looking to the person she's speaking to.

"Don't worry yourself over it. I must admit, yes, at first that was the reason I approached to you, but after a few days, no, just after I've talked to you the first time, I realized that you're somehow in the same situation as myself." Akashi fixed his glance at the girl who refused to face him, "Everything I did was sincere, don't even think of other things."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry, and I'm thankful." Yumi turned to the boy and smiled wholeheartedly, "It doesn't matter anyway, whatever people's motives are for being nice to me."

"Don't say those kind of things." Akashi placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder. Yumi stood and walked around the bench and sat behind Akashi.

* * *

_"Kioku nado iranai | "I don't need things like memories_  
_Eien ni nemuritai | I want to sleep forever_  
_Mou kono mama asa ga konakutatte ii ya?" | Is it okay if morning doesn't come?"_

* * *

"Hmm.. Sei.." Yumi rested on the boy's back, "Would you be sad if I die?".

"Why are you asking me such a morbid question?" Akashi wanted to look at Yumi, but the girl's back is still pressed against his', he could smell the fragrant scent of the girl's hair flowing with the wind beside his shoulder. He decided to pat the girl's head instead, "It's a question that doesn't need to be asked, of course I will, we will be."

* * *

_"Anata ni deawanakereba konna ni setsunakute | "If I hadn't met you there wouldn't have been _  
_Mune wo shimetsukeru koto mo nakatta...soredemo" | such a heartrending clenching in my chest...but still"_

* * *

"I was thinking if it's right for me to have friends, or to be a friend. I don't want to be the cause of other people's loneliness." the girl looked up the stars, only the brightest of them can be seen, the bright moonlight defeats the faint light of the small ones "However, the thought that no one would care if I die pains me as well."

"It's my own selfishness that I wanted to have friends. It's not my intention to hurt anyone. I just.. I just wanted to experience how the world works. We already accepted our fate, but sometimes, I can't help but think that I want to be normal." tears rolled down her cheeks as she wept silently, Yumi said while looking back to see Akashi's face who stood up.

"Pessimism will get you nowhere. You'll get through it, and we'll never leave you. It's not selfishness that you want friends, it's normal." Akashi sat beside Yumi and pulled her closer and rested her head on his chest, the girl couldn't stop her cries which turned to sobs, "I hate to see you cry, but I know it will make you feel better, so just for this time... cry." Yumi covered her face with the palm of her hand, Akashi wanted to comfort the girl but decided to remain silent, he knew words would make matters worse.

"I'm sorry for spoiling the mood." Yumi nodded to apologize.

"It's fine, are you alright now?" Akashi asked.

"Yes, thank you." she gave an innocent smile, while Akashi wiped off the last drop of tears that rolled from eyes. Yumi's eyes widened as she was surprised with Akashi's action. There's so many things she wanted to say but she felt her intent to say them drown from a feeling new to her.

"You can always talk to us about your worries, we're your friends afterall, you don't need bear everything by yourself." the redhead said looking straight at the silver orbs before his crimson ones, "And again, everything I did and will do, isn't because of your family or your name, but because of who you are. I'm sure the others will do the the same thing." he added.

"Thank you." Akashi's words made the girl happy, she cast aside the doubt she had and decided to trust him. Just after that, they were interrupted by Yumi's phone, her chauffeur called and was waiting for them at the parking lot. Soon after, Akashi's driver arrived too. The two went on their separate way home, satisfied knowing they're difference isn't so far off, and their similarities keeps binds them.

* * *

_-Aimer: _あなたに出会わなければ～夏雪冬花～

* * *

A/N: i wanted to add more but it's kind of hard doing this using my crappy phone. thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Days passed in a blink of an eye, the time when they were all contented gradually faded. They're now known as the _Kiseki no Sedai. _The team's overwhelming growth made them clash, the difference in their attitude, belief, motivation, and some other small stuff becomes often lights up an argument. Aomine and Murasakibara has been constantly skipping practice, so did Kise for a couple of times, while Midorima remained his usual and mostly stayed late to practice his shots. One could tell that there was something wrong during their plays, their astounding talent leaves their opponents demoralized even before the game ends, sometimes not even past a quarter. Kuroko noticed everything, he's also lost with the course of things. There were no sincere smile when they win, during those times, Yumi could only watch while the team slowly fall apart. Momoi and Yumi didn't want to be intrusive so they just let their friends be.

It was just not basketball, even during Yumi's kyuudo tournaments and exhibition matches, the lively group that usually awaits her return seemed to have changed into a group of strangers.

The last straw for Yumi was Kuroko's case. She couldn't turn a blind eye anymore when Kuroko left the team, and everyone seemed fine with it, especially Akashi. She saw how Momoi was hurting too, not only by Kuroko's farewell but also the breakdown of the team. Yumi felt betrayed, she started to doubt herself again, but eventually made up her mind to break the silence and approach everyone of the kiseki no sedai, starting with Akashi.

* * *

_**D:867;T:17:45**_

* * *

"Akashi!"

"Aka-chin."

"Oi, what the hell was that!"

"Ne, Midorimacchi, shall we call a teacher or someone to open the door?"

Heavy knocks can be heard from the door of the locker room, from the rest of the kiseki. All of them desperate to open the door.

_-Please stop.  
_"Call somebody and this person here is good as dead." Akashi said in his usual voice, he doesn't need to shout for the kiseki to hear, as he was pinning Yumi on the wall just beside the door that the group is trying to open.

"At least tell us what's happening there." Midorima said, forcing a calm tone on his voice.

_-Why are you doing this? Enough already.  
__Hush. I am far from done here.  
_"Teaching this brat a lesson about respect and rules. Aside from that, it's none of your business." Akashi replied with authority in his voice. At the same time, releasing his grip on her shoulder. The girl, still in shock, slid down on the floor as she was freed.

However, the group on the other side of the door is still confused on what's happening, they wanted to open the door, but Akashi's threat sounded so stern. They tried to comprehend the situation based on the exchange of conversation, and the two silhouette opposite the panel of frosted glass of the door. All of them, looking nervous nonetheless.

_How long would you allow him to humiliate you? You know you've always wanted to see the source of life flowing, inflicting pain and agony. I can just force our opinion on him. I'm here.  
__-No. No. Things will just get worse.  
_"Teach me a lesson? How could you teach me a lesson when you yourself have forgotten what is important." she said in a cold voice, looking up to Akashi. Her chest hurts more than Akashi's assault, she's used to physical pain, what she's unsure of holding in is her emotions. Images of the redhead she once knew keeps flashing in her head that makes it harder for her to accept that the man before her is the same person.

"You petty princess." he said with an impish smirk, that definitely gives a chill to the spine to whoever saw it. "I thought you were better than that, your request is rather irrelevant."

_How much longer will you keep me waiting? I am getting anxious.  
_"Irrelevant? Just what do you think of us? Your pawns? Look at Tetsuya, he left, he tried his best to keep up with the rest, and to keep us together. Now he's nowhere to be found, but what are you doing? You're acting like nothing's happened. Instead of controlling the overflowing ego of your team, you let them run loose, just to stick with your ideals of winning, at the cost of breaking our friendship... and losing someone." Yumi said, standing up and never breaking contact with the red orbs staring at her, "More than being a team, aren't we all friends too?".

They group outside the room heard everything that was said opposite the door in front of them. They know deep within themselves that what Yumi said was true, regarding Akashi, and them, though they still don't see anything wrong with their actions regarding their attitude towards basketball.

"Tsk. Yumi, let us in." Aomine muttered, as he sees Yumi's silhouette appear near the door.

"Yeah Yu-chin, open the door already." Murasakibara followed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, not until Sei.." *thud* Yumi's reply was cut by Akashi, as he grabbed Yumi's neck with his left hand, pushing her against the door, and lifting her a few inches off the floor.

"Yumi-cchi!"

"What the hell?"

"Akashi! What are you doing?"

"Yu-chin!"

Four pairs of eyes widened to the sight of the cracked glass panel of the door, pinned to it are waves of long silver hair. Desperate to open the door now more than before, Aomine frantically turns the door knob, trying to break it, but it won't. They all wanted to break the door, if only Yumi's body is not pushed against it, they would.

_-Stop. Don't do it. Don't hurt her anymore.  
_"The last thing I need is you telling me what to do." Akashi said in a cold voice.

"Akashi, calm down. We don't know what this argument is about, but don't you think you're going overboard?" Midorima asked in pleading tone, but he was ignored.

_Why are you not fighting back? You can stop this if you want to.  
-No. I can't do what he's doing. Not yet.  
_"I'm not telling you what to do." she said swiftly as she gasped for air.

"I-I'm... just asking... y-you... to remember." she struggled to say the words while almost out of breath. Her hands trying their best to give her throat the space she needed to breathe. Just resisting the force pressing on her neck is hard enough, striving for air is even harder. The tension in her head's not helping either, she feels as if her head's being crushed with every pump of blood her heart makes. Her vision's starting to dim.

_-Put her down! She's fragile! You don't need to do this!  
_"Apologies are meant to be said if you did something wrong. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't done anything wrong, for I am always right. You should be the one to apologize, you should have known your place, and that not to oppose me." As soon as Akashi said this..

**BAM**

Akashi threw Yumi off to the lockers and started walking towards her.

Hearts beyond the door raced as they heard the loud crash again, and Yumi's figure was off the glass panel.

"Hey, this is getting serious..." Kise said with a nervous face.

"Ne Mine-chin" the purple giant mumbled as he shoved Aomine to the side.

"Hey, what do you think are you doing?" Aomine whined.

**crash**

To everyone's surprise, Murasakibara kicked the door hard enough for it to open, finally breaking the cracked glass on it.

"What the?!, warn us before you do-.."

"Akashicchi!" Aomine's revolt was cut off by Kise's voice as he saw the scene. Yumi on the floor, trying to sit, with her arms on the floor to support her tired body; Akashi, in his usual sitting position, as if playing shogi, but this time, he's not holding shogi pieces but Yumi's long silver hair, tightly gripped with his fingers of his right hand.

The four kiseki were too shocked with what they saw that they froze in place.

_Stop it already. I beg you. Leave them alone.  
_"So you barged in without permission." Akashi said without turning, still gazing at the girl in front of him. "But it's fine, I think it's best for you to see what happens to those who oppose me, or those who belittle me." he said with a smirk.

_That's it. My turn. You're at your limit. Your body can't take it much longer. Let me be your sword and shield just like before.  
__-I think so. Don't be like him though. I leave it to you. I'm tired. Let me rest.  
_"Ahahahaha." a sickening laugh was let out by Yumi, startling everyone, even Akashi, who slightly soften his grip on Yumi's hair.

_What the hell's happening?_ Aomine thought.

_Yumicchi._

_Poor Yu-chin._

_This_. Midorima said on his head.

The outburst lasted for several seconds, it was only halted when Yumi felt something warm drip down her nose and tasted iron as she licked it when the liquid reached her trembling lips. She realized it was blood when she tried to wipe it using the back of her right hand. She know she doesn't have much time and need to get away from the crimson demon in front of her.

"So, are we done playing? I think you really detest apologies, so might as well end this game already. I give up, now let me go." Yumi said as she threw a sharp glance towards Akashi.

"I told you, i am not the one to be ordered ar-". *grab* Akashi was not able to finish his statement as Yumi forcefully tried to stab his right arm with a shard of glass that flew over when Murasakibara knocked off the door. Had Akashi lost his attention for a moment there, he could have been hurt. He released Yumi's hair and grabbed Yumi's left wrist instead. The girl loosened her hold of the shard of glass on her hand and it broke to fine pieces as it hit the floor.

Midorima finally pulled himself together and walked through the room, the three others went and followed him behind. He then tugged Akashi from Yumi. "Enough of this Akashi and Yumi." Midorima said, masking the fear from his voice.

The crimson eyes still fixated onto silver, paid no heed to Midorima's plea.

_-Please.. No more..  
_"You're really testing my patience aren't you?"

"Am I now? Well maybe, maybe not, you should've just stopped when I said so the first time. If I had only known we'll end up like this, we should have just started of killing each other earlier instead of trying to talk things out first. Wouldn't that be more preferable?" Yumi said in a mocking manner. She leaned closer to Akashi's face, the boy allowing it since he knew there's no harm to be done since he's still binding the girl's wrist with his hands.

The words he heard next ringed to his head "You will taste defeat soon, just you wait." her words, cold and sharp. Akashi felt dizzy, he was still figuring out what happened, when Kise's voice brought him back to present. He's still holding firmly at Yumi's wrists.

"Yumicchi, enough already." Kise wailed to Yumi while holding the girl's shoulders to straighten her up.

"Yeah, yeah. That's just a surprise gift."

"Akashi, please let her go already." Midorima said as he pulls Akashi up to stand.

Akashi, still a bit disoriented, finally discerned that Yumi had headbutted him and hit his left temple. He smirked as he released Yumi's wrists, and stood up as Midorima stares at him.

"Murasakibara, go escort Akashi." Midorima commanded.

"B-but Mido-chin,"the giant protested, "Yumi-chin", Murasakibara glanced at the pale girl Kise is holding.

"It's alright, we'll tend to her, it'll be troublesome if someone sees her this way. Now go." Murasakibara walked towards the door after Akashi.

There were sound of glasses breaking with every step approaching the door that was forced open. Silence ensued when Akashi stopped taking steps, Murasakibara immediately halted too.

Turning around, Akashi said looking at the blood on his hands, with a smug face, "I'm looking forward to your challenge." the two disappeared before the darkness outside the now dim locker room, the sun has set moments ago.

"Challenge?" Aomine asked.

"What was that about?" Midorima questioned.

"Ne~ save the questions for later, we should get Yumicchi to the infirmary first."

"You're right, and I better call Satsuki over too."

*cough**cough*

"Yumicchi!"

"Oi Yumi!"

"Yumi!"

The three shouted in unison, as Yumi coughed out some blood. She covered her mouth with her forearm, but the blood trailed on her dress shirt's sleeves for the trio to see.

"Swear to me that you won't tell this to anyone. I'll tell you the everything later." Yumi said trying to free herself from Kise's hold. "This body really is a curse. What a shame." It was apparent to the group that any hostility towards her would result to something unpleasant. The rest couldn't believe on what happened, the blood, broken glass, and the "_Yumi"_ before their eyes. To them, she seemed out of character, like a stranger. They could've sworn have seen something like this before. The usually composed, at the same time bubbly attitude, the innocence in her eyes are gone, the way she talks felt like Akashi after he was provoked by Murasakibara, but they kept the thought to themselves. The group never imagined that the earlier event was what they'll encounter after a while that they have not been together in the gym.

Limping, the pale girl walked towards the school bag lying on the floor and sat beside it as she scavenged for something inside. A few more drops of ruby-like liquid fell to the floor. After several seconds, she was holding out a pill storage and immediately took three of the white pills at the same time. Eyes fixed at her the whole time.

"Here, rest here for a while." Aomine patted his hands on two of the benches he put together.

"I'll go get something to drink." Kise stood up and left the room after he accompanied back Yumi to the benches.

"Found it. Now let's clean you up and patch those bruises." Midorima walked to Yuki who is sitting back to back with Aomine, using him as backrest. Aomine had just finished talking to Momoi and confirmed that she's on her way to the gym, bringing the team's attending physician with her.

Yumi watched closely and looked like she's enjoying every bit of sting while Midorima cleaned her bruised fingers that are miraculously not as badly bruised as her just a couple of minutes all heads turned to the newly arrived, Momoi, and the school doctor, who was also the attending physician of the club.

* * *

"Yumi!" exclaimed a tall man wearing a white labcoat, following the peach-haired girl.

"Yu-chan!" Momoi gasped as she saw Yumi.

"Sensei. Satsuki." the girl replied. The doctor's eye narrowed for a bit when he heard how the girl addressed her. Aside from the mess around, he knew that something had happened. The others also had also noticed the same thing when Yumi called Momoi differently, it's just as they initially thought.

"You brats, what have you done?!" the doctor behind Momoi rushed towards Midorima grabbing him by the collar, while the green-head just turned his head away. Kise arrived just in time to witness the scene, while Aomine turned around and held Yumi by the shoulder.

"_A-re, are." _Yumi straightened up and pulled the doctor's labcoat, "I don't think that's necessary, sensei."

"Hai, ojou-sama." The doctor sighed and dropped his hold of Midorima, "The medicines?".

"Took them already, you're just in time." The rest exchanged glances trying to figure out what the doctor and Yumi was talking about, they didn't have the courage to break the conversation between the two. After checking Yumi's vitals, he doctor ordered the group to leave the room for a while. The kiseki no sedai obeyed and waited outside the locker room. Several minutes passed and the doctor went out of the room alone, Momoi went ahead to approach him and asked about Yumi, who she saw was lying down the bench. The doctor assured Momoi that Yumi's fine and all necessary aid's been already given to her. Wateru gave each of the kiseki a keen look on the eye before leaving the gymnasium. The group was certain that the doctor's on edge from seeing Yumi. Murasakibara was lucky enough to be spared from the doctor's menacing aura since he arrived moments after the guy left.

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for the faves and follows :) it's highly appreciated.. /salutes "Thanks for reading!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**D:867;T:18:55**_

* * *

"Welcome home Akashi-sama." greeted the servants, as Akashi walked by. He went straight to his room and sat in front of his shogi board.

_Why did you do that? You could have just ignored her request. You didn't need to hurt her.  
_"She should learn her place."

_So do you. Stop hurting my friends, our friends.  
_"You almost lost, that's why I am here, if only you were strong enough back then, I wouldn't have taken over. I am doing this to secure victory over anything, and everything. You don't need weaklings for friends. Begone."

* * *

"Whew, our doctor sure is scary." Kise muttered as they were walking out of the school gym. Yumi had woken up already, they needed to immediately leave the school grounds for it was already late and the gates might get locked up anytime.

"But you still haven't told us what happened, and we won't wait 'til tomorrow for that." Aomine protested while the others agreed. Yumi then confirmed that she doesn't plan to leave them without telling the whole story and asked if they could come over someone's house.

"I would like too, but my family's at home. Sorry Yu-chan."

"Same here." Aomine sighed.

"Definitely not on my house either." Midorima uttered

"Nah-ah" Murasakibara shook his head.

"Well, i have the house all to myself this week." Kise grinned. The group agreed go over Kise's house and talk things over. "But it will be quite a walk from here, will you be fine?", the model asked in concern.

"Not a problem." Yumi replied, walking towards a parked car a few meters away from the school gates. From it the doctor from earlier, now not wearing his labcoat, stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Yumi, she then signaled the dumbfounded group to get in. Momoi, Kise, and Yumi went rode the doctor's car, while Murasakibara, Midorima, and Aomine boarded a cab. The sun has long set, and silence enveloped the group while inside the car. They all have something on their head but they all preferred to keep it to themselves, at the moment at least.

The black sedan stopped in front of a restaurant, Wateru stepped out again and went inside the restaurant without another word. Kise and Momoi remained silent, they never asked Yumi why they stopped, while the boys on the following cab patiently waited too. After a few minutes, the doctor followed by a couple of waiters got out of the restaurant and placed some huge paper bags in the trunk, the doctor then went in the car to drive. Kise gave the instructions to his house and in just a few moments, they arrived at his house.

"Hey, take these." the doctor handed the bags to Aomine and Murasakibara then left without saying anything else even to Yumi. They all wondered what's the doctor thinking driving them to Kise's house and even paying for the cab, and now leaving paper bags too.

"What the hell's wrong with that guy? And what the hell are these heavy bags?" Aomine whined.

"Smells yummy." Murasakibara said happily while sniffing out the bags.

"Dinner." Yumi said

* * *

The teenagers were at awe when they saw all the food on the table. They sat around a low table in the middle of the living area, they preferred to eat dinner there knowing that it's more comfortable to sit on the floor than the chair in the dining area. And they also took into account the time it will take to finish the story they wanted to hear from Yumi.

"Itadakimasu! Whoa! They all look delicious!." Aomine is more than ready to devour what's in front of him.

"Seriously, Yumi?" Midorima's eyes widened.

"Yu-chin, so many yummy food."

"Nee, Yumicchi i can share money for these food." Kise said leaning to Yumi.

"Ki-chan's right, Yu-chan you'll get broke if you go buying this much and shouldering the bill alone." Momoi said in concern.

"First, yes i'm serious Shin. Second, you don't need to pitch in Ryou, and lastly, i don't think so Sa-chan," Yumi said smiling. "well, not in the near future at least." she added.

"And what do you mean by that Yumi?" Midorima asked "You're saying something that you won't be broke."

"Ah, yes, I think so." Yumi replied.

"Ne, Yu-chin's like Akashi then?" Kise almost choked with Murasakibara's question, Aomine and Midorima glared at the purple teen, while Momoi patted Kise's back. They were not prepared for the discussion, moreover to mention Akashi's name, but to their surprise, Yumi answered like it was nothing.

"If you're talking about family status, you're right Atsu-chin. My family's at least on par with the Akashi's."

"Oh." was the only answer heard from Murasakibara as he was too busy trying out every dish on the table. The others are still stunned from what they've heard, but they knew that there's still more to come.

"So that's the reason why you don't want anyone else to know about this?" Midorima braved out. He wanted to eat peacefully first, but since Murasakibara started already, he decided to let the talk continue.

"Partly, yes. Who knows what will happen when the adults overreacted over our childish fight."

"I guess you're right."

"So what's the other reason?" Aomine interrupted.

"The other reason is rather classified, so I can't disclose it to you as of the moment. I do assure you, that you'll know it when the time comes." her silver eyes stared blankly at her plate.

"Don't worry Yu-chan, we understand. I, well, I think we just didn't know about you and your family, until now." she smiled and patted Yumi's head softly, "Does Akashi-kun know about your family already?" the peach teen added.

"Thanks Sa-chan, I'm really sorry for keeping this, I just don't want people to think that I'm bragging." Yumi gave a faint smile back, "Yes, Sei knows about me, he said he saw me on one of the parties of our company, I can't really remember though, and I think his father told him about my family too." the silver-haired teen put down her bowl on the table and took a sip from her glass. The others, quietly eating while listening to the question and answer before them. "I made him promise to keep to himself what he knows about me, my background, my family, my illness." she added.

"Illness, oh yea. You've been excused during our P.E. classes ever since, and one time you played with us, if that's even called playing, you didn't even run or jump. Anyway, what i find intriguing is that we don't really have an idea what your disease is. Would you mind telling us Yumicchi?"

"Yea Yu-chin, tell us."

"That too. I'm sorry, well you see," Yumi rolled over her sleeves, showing the bandages on her wrist and she pulled Momoi's arm too,

"Sa-chan, may i borrow your arm for a while?"

"S-sure." Yumi also folded Momoi's sleeves, and lifted both their arms in front of Kise.

"Here Ryou-chan, grip both our arms tight, with the same pressure." Kise looked confused but did as what he was told.

"Eh?" Kise asked as Yumi moved her arms as if wanting to be freed

"Hold still Ryou, move your arms too Sa-chan." she ordered, and after a few moment, "I think this is ok now," she smiled as Kise removed his grip from them.

"I'm sorry Yumicchi!" Kise cried, caressing the arm he gripped, both of Momoi's hands on her mouth in surprise. The rest of the kiseki looked at both arms. Murasakibara and Midorima laid their bowl on the table as Aomine leaned over to see Yumi's arm. Momoi's perfectly fine aside from the faint reddening, but Yumi's is worse. There were purple and red blots all over. All of them, puzzled.

"It's fine Ryou-chan, don't worry." she smiled assuringly to Kise who was looking all guilty and ready to cry.

"What the hell was that?" Aomine hit Kise with the chopsticks on his hand.

"Stop it Dai-kun, it's not his fault."

"But what happened Yu-chan? I thought Ki-chan.." Momoi's cry was interrupted by Yumi

"Yes, he gripped our arms with just the same force, it's just that i have this certain illness of the blood, sort of like leukemia, but my doctor said it's much more complicated." she grinned staring, not on her arm but on her bandaged wrists.

"You have what?" Aomine bursted,

"Well, let's just say leukemia to make it easier."

"Yu-chin.." Murasakibara straightened from his seat.

"So that explains the bruises and that occasional nosebleed," Midorima said as he lifted his glasses with his fingers

"I found it rather odd that you were bruised by Akashi's on your wrist, when all he did was hold you tight." he finished.

"Yu-chan.." Momoi cried while attacking Yumi with a hug.

"It's ok Sa-chan, it's not like i'm dying." she gave a small chuckle, as Momoi released her from the hug.  
_Lies._

"Ne, Yu-chin, and Aka-chin also know of this?"

"I don't think so. Even with his family's influence, i don't think it's possible for him to know about my illness. My family made sure to keep my condition as confidential as possible. It's best to assume that all he knows is that i was sick for a long time, that caused me to be tutored at home rather than going to school."

"But Yumicchi, all these years?"

"You mean i'm sick all these years? Yes."

"But how about the treatment?" Midorima asked

"I'm continuously being treated."

"But how? I've never really seen you absent."

"At home, after school, I also have the weekends, so I don't really need to skip a day."

"Well, that explains it. If you're as wealthy as Akashi, then it all makes sense." Aomine muttered

"I'm not implying that you shouldn't have gone to school, I mean, it's good that your doctor allowed you to go to school now, but why not earlier since grade school? So why Yu-chan?"

"Well, that's because I managed to persuade the doctors to allow me to go when it's time for middle school. Plus, they have their, or should I say "_his"_ conditions of course."  
_Getting the hang of telling them half truths don't you?_

"Him?"the kiseki asked altogether.

"Oh, I mean Wateru-san, our team's physician and school doctor. He's actually a hematologist and oncologist, and, a lot more, let's just say he's a medical genius. He is also one of our family doctors." she forced a smile almost apologetically, as the others are still shocked by what they heard. "Hey, you don't need to stare at me like that! They won't let me go to school if he isn't with me." she pouted.

"It's slowly sinking in. So that's why he was giving off this aura that he wanted to beat the crap out of us earlier, and all of these too." Aomine said pointing to the food with his chopsticks.

"Just who are you Yu-chan?" Momoi murmured.

"I am Yumi of course!" holding the other girl's shoulder as she slightly shook the peach teen.

"Ok, I think there's nothing else that can surprise us anymore," Midorima said almost facepalming while leaning on the table, "So, what happened earlier between you and Akashi?" he continued.

"I agree with you. I felt I've been introducing myself all over again just now," she said with a grin that was quickly gone. Her eyes now staring coldly at her hands clasped together. Momoi placed her hands on top of the silver-haired girl's shoulders and nodded.

"Thanks Sa-chan," she held Momoi's hand in return, "Well, we all know, and at the same time, don't know what happened to Tetsu. It's been a week since we can't contact him, he haven't shown himself during practice. Our last game really hit him hard, I assume. He's always been here with us when we needed him, now, it's our turn to help and comfort him, but here we are. We've been ignoring him, brushing his feelings off. I went to talk to Akashi about this, and told him that we can go to Tetsu and apologize for everything. We made fun of his friend instead of taking them on seriously. If I were in his position, I'll feel the same way."

The rest of the group averted their gaze from Yumi, only Momoi's eyes remained fixated on her. "So that's what started it, the rest is what you've seen earlier. But don't you agree with me? We should apologize and bring Tetsu back right?" cried Yumi.

"Nee Yumi-chin, but we didn't do anything wrong, we just played our game. It's just that Tetsu's friend's team is weak so we crushed them."

"Murasakibara's right, we only did what we need to do." Midorima added

"Right Yumicchi, the game's boring so we decided to have fun, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"They should've at least tried their best to score against us til the end, but no, they lost their will anyway. So just like Akashi, I think I shall disagree with you too Yumi." Aomine said.

Yumi's eyes widened upon hearing their statements, her heart felt like being stabbed with every word they said. She couldn't explain the sensation in her chest.

_when did it all start?  
__why have we let it go this way?  
__is there something... or anything we can do now?  
__where have we gone wrong?_

Her silver orbs staring blankly as she diverged into deep thought. The questions on her head won't be answered, for she doesn't have the courage to ask them anymore. Yumi's hands are now on her chest, she wanted to cry with the pain, the words of her friends felt like daggers straight to her heart. She gathered all her remaining strength to remain in composure.

"I-I guess you're right," she gave a small chuckle, "Well, that's the story you all wanted to hear, and it's getting late, I think it's time for us to go home now." she clapped while wearing a smile on her face while the others are looking at her, gauging her reaction.

"Now that you've mentioned it. Oi, Satsuki, the last train will be leaving in 20 minutes."

"Oh my, I lost track of time. Ne Ki-chan, thanks for the hospitality, we'll be leaving now."

"Thanks Kise-chin."

The group of teens bid farewell as they left Kise's house, it's past 10:00 pm already.

"Bye guys, take care!"

"Ne Yu-chin, won't you be going with us?"

"Uhh, no. Our driver will come and pick me up here I think he's on his way now." Yumi replied.

"If you say so Yu-chan. Hey Ki-chan, take care of Yu-chan ok?"

"Aye, aye Momoicchi." Kise gave a jolly salute.

"'kay we're going now." Aomine waved a hand to Kise and Yumi.


	13. Chapter 13

_**D:867;T:22:05**_

* * *

The two walked back to the living area in silence. Yumi's been in deep thought, she managed to put a facade that she's fine, but that's far from what she really feels. Kise, afraid to start a conversation, was still weighing things that was talked over during dinner. Yumi broke the awkward atmosphere as they were standing in front of the center table.

"Uh Ryou-chan, may I stay over 'til tomorrow morning?".

"Huh?"

"I mean, may I sleep over?"

"Ehhhh? What do you mean Yumicchi? I thought someone's picking you up?"

"I lied." the girl looked down in embarrassment, "I can't go home like this. I told you earlier already, if my family sees me like this.."

"Ok, ok. I get it. You don't need to explain." Kise sighed,

"Thank you so much."

Kise started to clear the table they used, Yumi offered to help him but he refused, and insisted that he'll take care of everything and she should just rest.

"Oh Yumicchi, you can just take a shower in my bathroom, you can sleep in my room too. My sister's room are off-limits, so I can't let you sleep over their room, gomen." Kise pouted while looking back at Yumi who was then sitting on the sofa, "I'll just sleep here on the couch." he added, then went back to place the plates on the sink.

"Thanks, it's ok. I'll just use the shower then. I'll be the one to sleep here on the couch." she stood by the bar parallel to where the blonde arranged the plates to be washed, and chuckled while giving Kise a gaze from head to toe.

"What is that look for Yumicchi?" Kise wailed as he turned to see Yumi.

"With your size, I can't imagine how you'll fit on the couch." for the first time in hours, she gave a sincere laugh, a laugh that became the key to open her heart from all the pain she locked up the whole time to keep her composure in front of her friends. The silver orbs were fully overcome by tears, before she knows it, tears were flowing down her face.

"Yumicchi~ how mea..." Kise wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw Yumi's tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why.." she tried to wipe the tears with her hands as fast as she could but it won't stop. All the pent-up grief poured. She should've cried back then when she noticed things changed. Back when their friendship's falling apart; when they toyed with the other teams, when Kuroko left, when Akashi hurt her, and finally, when she heard their thoughts about the matter.

"Ne, it's fine Yumicchi." the man patted her back, "You're just tired from everything that's happened." was all the words that came out from Kise's mouth, he wanted to comfort her more but he's afraid that he'll end up hurting her feelings instead.

"I think so." her eyes closed, trying to contain the sobs.

"Let's go, I'll bring you to my room, I won't let you sleep on the couch, I can manage to sleep there." with this Kise accompanied the sobbing girl on his arms, "I would still look good sleeping on the couch either way. Right Yumicchi?" he smiled wittingly on his own joke as they paced to his room.

"Indeed, Ryou-chan.." she gave a genuine smile with the tears continuously fall from her eyes.

"Here you go Yumicchi, wait a second." as soon as they entered his room, the blonde hurried to his closet, took out a towel and a shirt. He hanged the plain black V-neck shirt in front of Yumi, checking if it would suit her size, not as a shirt but like a dress.

"I think this would be just right for you, I don't think any of my pants would fit you, so you can just wear this like a nightshirt, if you don't mind." he said handing the towel and shirt to Yumi.

"Thanks Ryou-chan. I think i'll take a shower now. Sorry for bothering you." she uttered

"Don't worry Yumicchi, you don't need to be sorry. If you need anything, I'll just be at the living area."

He waved off, and closed the door behind him. Kise stood on the hallway, gathering his thoughts, he knows he should be the one apologizing. He tried, but he can't, he just went back to washing the dishes to keep him busy.

* * *

"Where are you? What happened to the Sei I know?" she sobbed, "Won't you come back?" talking to herself, her tears washed away by the droplets of water falling on her head. While consumed by her thoughts, the warm water felt good, but it made the bruises ache, her body felt heavy, but what's more painful was the pain she felt in her heart. The tears stopped flowing, she's knows she's hurt by their words, but for some reason she can't cry anymore. She wanted to cry it all out but she can't, she thought of Kuroko, he's the only chance she's got.

She stepped out of the shower, put on Kise's shirt, that amazingly fits her like a loose dress, a bit baggy on the shoulders but a fold managed to keep it in place. Her long silver hair covered by a towel, she looked at the mirror and looked at the bruises around her neck, she noticed they were not as bad as she had imagined. She trailed her fingers around her sore wrists and felt a sting to her heart as she remembers the old Akashi, the one she know would never hurt her.

A low beep got her attention, she took out her phone from the pocket of her skirt lying on the counter. She strode to Kise's room while looking at the names on the messages. The pale teen sat on the corner of the bed and lifted her head from her phone for a while, she noticed that the room is quite neat compared to the guy's room on tv shows. The closet, which occupied a whole wall of the room, has doors made of reflective glass, thus giving the illusion of the room being more spacious than it is. On the spot between the closet and the ceiling were a display of different basketballs. Opposite the closet is an accent with a photo portrait of Kise in sepia, eating the entirety of the wall.

"Just how vain can you get?" she muttered to herself and smirked as she went back to her messages, lying on her side, on the bed. After sending a message, the tired girl then fell to a peaceful slumber.

Kise knocked on the door but Yumi couldn't be bothered in her sleep so the blonde decided to come in after a few unanswered knocks. There, he saw Yumi sleeping on the edge of the bed holding her phone, with the lights of the room still on, and and a towel on her head. The model just shook his head off in amusement and proceeded to carry the girl from the corner, to the center of the bed, placed the phone on the side table, and removed the towel.

"Sleep well, Yumicchi.." he patted the silverhead sleeping on his bed, his eyes bearing traces of guilt for not being able to do more for the girl. He's seen the trail of dried tears on her face. He hates to see girls cry, a friend more so. He turned on a lamp and turned off the lights and made his leave.

* * *

_**D: 868;T:05:45**_

* * *

"Ryou-chan..Ryou-chan~" Yumi called as he poked Kise.

"Ungggh," Kise just gave out a sound and turned his back on Yumi.

"Ryou-chan, it's morning already. You need to wake up soon."

"Hmmm-mm."

"Thanks for everything." she smiled and patted the model's hair, and left a note on the center table before walking out of the house.

It's been almost an hour before Kise woke up and got to his senses. He noticed the neon post-it on the table and read the note:

"_**Ryou-chan~  
**__**Thanks for letting me stay. You won't wake up so I'll be going ahead.  
**__**You guys take care.  
**__**Tell the others I said "Thanks." too.  
**__**See you guys around.  
**__**Bye…"**_

"Yumicchi, really, you can just tell them when we-" Kise's smile faded when he felt something strange, "Could it be?" he muttered to himself. He tried to call Yumi's phone several times but there was no response so he gave up. Hurriedly, he went running to his room and took a quick shower. In a matter of minutes, he was already on his way to school. The blonde rushed to the first gym. He was panting when he stopped outside the gym's entrance, left hand on his knees, while his right hand opened the door. There he saw Akashi talking to one of the first stringers, the red orbs turned their gaze to golden ones.

"What's the matter Ryouta?"

"Akashicchi, have you seen Yumicchi?"

"No, i haven't. I was just reading her resignation letter. I assume you are interested." the redhead lifted his hand holding the piece of paper.

"Resignation?"

"It seems she's still having issues about the matter we discussed about yesterday. I guess it can't be helped.", Akashi threw the letter and left the room, leaving the stunned Kise.

* * *

The news spread like fire to the club, but only the Kiseki no Sedai have a hint of the reason why the manager left. They tried to reach her by calling her phone, but just like Kise's effort, their call wasn't answered.

Days, weeks, months passed. Kuroko and Yumi was unheard of even during their graduation.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! ≧◡≦


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Spoiler alert! or not? I didn't wanna detail the game between Seirin and Rakuzan, because.. well.. Anyway, thanks for everything, follows, reviews, faves, and views! But why do they have to postpone the airing of the last episode? (≖_≖ ) i didn't get my weekly dose... (╥﹏╥)

_**D:1367;T:19:00**_

* * *

After having a bit of chat, Kise and Midorima, and their respective team left the court to give way for the finals, Seirin versus Rakuzan. The other members of the Kiseki no Sedai were scattered around the bleachers with their current team. Aside from Akashi and Kuroko, the rest of the kiseki without admitting to themselves, were quite aware that the last match may also be their last chance to approach someone from Seirin's side, but to their surprise, Seirin's physician was nowhere to be found that fateful day. It was already some time that Momoi, with her intel, confirmed to the other kiseki, that their doctor from Teiko and the one with Seirin are the same person. Kuroko also admitted that Yumi's indeed enrolled at Seirin, but under the home schooling program, so she had never really shown up in school either. Rather than Wateru, a petite student holding a clipboard, sat beside the coach Aida. Wearing an unbuttoned gakuran instead of a jersey which denotes that he's not a reserve, in addition, sporting a black beanie that covers the hair, and black framed glasses.

A loud buzz signaled the start of the game. Even with Kagami entering the zone firsthand, Rakuzan's force can't be shut that quickly, especially Akashi. Seirin's struggled both in offence and defense. The game seemed to be more of a psychological battle between the two teams, even the exchange of words in-game was harsh. The first quarter was tough, with Kuroko's misdirection sealed off by Rakuzan.

"We'll figure this out, the game's just started." Kuroko said as he sat to the manager who looked more anxious than him when he was benched for the second time. He was only answered back with a nod.

Seirin endured every moment and gave it their all. Kagami withstood the burden of being the ace, never losing his trust to his teammates. Kuroko, no matter how many times they try to seal him off, never backed down and supported the team with all he's got. He wanted to win, for his teammates, for himself, for the kiseki no sedai, and more importantly, for Yumi.

"Kuroko." Kagami called out to his partner who stared at Rakuzan's bench. Instead of answering Kagami he turned to their manager who was steadily looking at the same direction that he was staring at.

"Go to Akashi-kun." Kuroko muttered.

"Huh?" the manager turned to Kuroko.

"Go."

"That would be unnecessary. Would you be satisfied of a victory if you know that he fought halfheartedly because of me?"

"Understood."

The phantom sixth man felt that he's fulfilled what he needed to do for the kiseki, since the Akashi they've known from middle school is back, as he felt nostalgic by the way Akashi called him. All that's left to do is to win, not by himself, but with Seirin.

On the decisive last quarter, the Seirin's members on the bench have their eyes glued on the court and shouting their lungs out, aside from the manager that seemed poised but with hands clenched.

"Riko-san, thank you for everything, especially for taking good care of Kuroko." the manager said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Don't say it like it's the end of the world. The game's not even over yet." the coach answered and went back to cheering for the team.

"You're right." the manager replied.

The exhausted Seirin players recovered from the cheering of the crowd for them. Their focus on the game became more intense, it was a roller-coaster of emotions, it can be said that the excitement of the crowd that time is immeasurable. With a few seconds left, both teams gave their all, but it was the duo's alley-oop that sealed the deal.

*Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzz!*  
The buzzer ended the game officially, with Serin ahead of Rakuzan by a point. The rest of Seirin's team from the bench rushed off to the court in high spirits and cheered. Akashi couldn't believe that he lost, but a part of him felt relieved that he was back. He took a while before approaching Kuroko and offered him a handshake and admitting defeat, Kuroko responded and they both knew that from then on, they'll be playing against one another and the rest of the kiseki no sedai, without grudges. Just before Akashi was about to speak his apology, he was cut short by Kuroko.

"I already know what you're supposed to say, Akashi-kun. Save that for her." Kuroko removed his hand from Akashi's as he was approached by Kagami who then offered a handshake to Akashi too. After a few exchange of words, Akashi left the two to go back to his teammates. The Rakuzan captain then froze on his place when he heard the Seirin manager utter "Welcome back." that was said almost whisper-like, as the manager walked past him.

A towel covered Akashi's face as soon as he turned around to see the manager, "We'll talk later, you have much more important things to do. Your team's waiting.". The captain held the towel that was pressed upon his face on one hand, and wiped off the sweat, and tears now falling again from his eyes, while the other gently gripped the petite hand who was placed the towel on his face. He recognized the voice, a calm tone he haven't heard for a while now, the guilt he felt overflowed.

"Hush. Go now, I might not be able to hold it too, let's save the drama for later." the manager stepped back, "See you, Sei.".

Akashi looked up and said without looking to the person in front of him, "Later, Yumi."

The two parted, and walked towards their team.

"Kuroko, Kagami, could you two stoop down a little, I want to say something." the manager requested,

"What is it Yumi-san?" Kuroko asked while bowing a little, and Kagami rested his hands on his knees.

"Thanks, this makes it easier right?" Yumi smiled and placed towels on their heads, then pulled them gently into a hug, "Thank you for everything, for bearing with my selfishness.", Kagami was quite startled that he immediately stood up, while Kuroko smoothly straightened up too from being leaned on Yumi's shoulder.

"Sorry, Yumi-san. Kagami-kun just don't know how to deal with girls." Kuroko teased.

"Heeeey." Kagami argued.

* * *

_"Give me your hand I really need your help  
It's not a game, what are you saying?  
Trembling in the dark, it's time to find the answer"_

_-Hiroyuki Sawano, Mika Kobayashi, Aimer: Ego-_

* * *

_**D:1367;T:18:00**_

* * *

"Where have that Kuroko went? He's gone for too long." Kagami whined.

*knock**knock*

"That must be Wateru-san. He's usually early, I wonder what came up." the coach said while opening the door, and was surprised that it was only Kuroko.

"Coach, our manager would like to talk to you for a moment." Kuroko said and proceeded inside the room while the coach stepped out. The other members got curious and asked Kuroko about who the coach is talking to. They chattered and exchanged their thoughts on how their manager looks like, for they have never seen her in person, the only clue they had is that their manager is a girl.

After explaining some strategies and possible scenarios with the coach, the two girls went in the locker room. Aside from Kuroko, the rest of the team were in awe of their manager which made Riko snap, "Seriously, you guys!" she blurted out and hit the lockers, "Listen up! Here is our mysterious manager who supported us in her own way from the very beginning. Make sure to show her a good game!".

"Hai!" the team responded lively.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Shirogane Yumi." she bowed gracefully to greet the team.

"Now go back to the preparations, make sure everything's ready!" Riko ordered as she saw that most of the members are still staring at the manager.

"Ah, now, Wateru-san's late, maybe I should start taping already." Kiyoshi said.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, about that, I'll be taking care of it, Wateru-san won't be able to attend today." Yumi informed and sat on the floor in front of Kiyoshi, "Don't worry, he has already taught me what to do." Yumi started to remove the bandage around Kiyoshi's knees. A few heads turned in wonder, how their manager knew about their physician, including Kuroko who didn't bother to ask unlike the others.

"Yumi-san, you were keeping in touch with Wateru-san all the time?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, he reports everything when he arrives at home." Yumi answered while cheking on Kiyoshi's knee, the other members were busy arranging the things they're bringing, heads turned when they heard the manager's address to the teal-haired boy, "By the way Tetsu, I want you to meet someone later.", but before Kuroko can respond, Koganei, who was secretly listening to them jumped in to the conversation.

"Tetsu? She called you Tetsu?" the second year asked, looking back and forth at Kuroko and Yumi.

"Is there anything wrong Koganei-senpai?"

"You know each other? And you're that close?" Koganei questioned Kuroko while Yumi continued her work. The teal-haired first year explained that they have known each other since middle school, and were both from Teiko. The other guys directed their ire on Kuroko, asking why he gets to know all the fine ladies, like Momoi, and now Yumi. While Hyuuga could only raise an eyebrow wondering how Teiko could have schooled all these weird students.

* * *

_**D:1367;T:19:58**_

* * *

"Are you sure with this Wateru? You didn't tell her that the disease progressed this much?"

"Yumi's been looking forward to that match. Besides, we both know that she'll do everything for Yumi to be happy, even if she says she loathe them." Wateru paused and looked at the girl lying on the bed, "Let her enjoy this moment and focus on the game without additional worries, they're both strong."

The two doctors sat, exhausted, on a seat facing two hospital beds, one occupied, and the other empty. Their assistants left to rest on the quarters adjacent to the room.

"Is this what they call the calm before the storm?" Hatori sardonically asked, "Go rest too, you'll be busy with Yumi when she arrives."

"I know.", Wateru answered, "Seriously, what are those three doing at a time like this? They only show up when they feel like it. Tsch.".

"There's no use thinking about those things. They're not your typical family." the older of the doctors said, while Wateru sighed.

"I'll go check on Yumi with her guards. Might as well get some fresh air too, call me if anything comes up." Wateru then left the room and walked out of the manor.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **It's been a while. Gomen ne. Thanks for still reading this. (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

* * *

_**D:1367;T:20:45**_

* * *

In Serin's locker room after the awarding ceremony, everyone was in high spirits and celebrating. Yumi and Riko were busy treating Kiyoshi's knees, the manager taped, while the coach placed a cold compress. "Riko-san, may I leave this to you for a while?" the manager asked, "And I'll be borrowing Tetsu for a while too."

"Sure. I can handle this." the coach wore a grin and approved with a thumbs up.

"Tetsu, come with me for a moment." Yumi called for Kuroko and bowed before leaving the room, "Excuse us for a while."

Kuroko and Yumi went out the rear exit and walked to the arena garden side by side without speaking. They felt that they have no need for words at that time since they're both contented with the result of the finals.

"Kuroko! Yumi!" Ogiwara greeted as the two walked towards his direction, Kuroko ever slightly looked at Yumi without turning his head. He wondered how Ogiwara and Yumi came to know each other, but kept the question to himself.

"Here. Take care of Tetsu." Yumi smiled and pushed Kuroko towards Ogiwara, "I'll go and meet with the others in the lobby, meet us when you've cleared things up. Mata ne." the girl left the two under the cold night sky and proceeded to meet the kiseki no sedai, who were gathered at the main lobby.

* * *

There were still a number of people in the lobby aside from the group that Yumi was intending to meet, some from the various teams, and some from the audience.

"Yu-chan!" Momoi rushed and hugged the girl that entered the hall, which caused the other bystanders to direct their gazes at them. "Where have you been?"

"Easy now, Sa-chan." Yumi patted Momoi's back as the Touou manager wiped her teary eyes. "Hisashiburi, minna."

"Why does the person summoning always comes last?" Aomine said smugly and paused, "It's been a while." the Touou ace then laughed ruffled Yumi's head.

"Yumicchi! How have you been?" Kise tried to get close but Midorima stopped him attacking Yumi with a hug.

"Hisashiburi, Shin." the girl beamed.

"Ne~ Yu-chin, you've grown taller." Murasakibara patted the girl's head softly as if fixing her hair that Aomine disheveled.

"Really, Atsu-chin? That's good to hear." Yumi said and took a small bite off of the purple giant's Maiubo, "Ohh, I haven't had this for so long. Thanks.".

"Uaahh, Yu-chin, my Maiubo~". Kise tried to contain his laughter but soon burst out with the group as Murasakibara whined from the lost bite.

"Yumi." everyone went silent as they heard their former captain call the now Seirin manager's name, and looked down "I..."

"Sei." Yumi interrupted the captain's words, "We missed you." she paused, and stood beside the redhead whose eyes grew wider in shock, "Right, minna?" Yumi asked while she wrapped her arms on Akashi's right arm.

The group were caught in surprise as they haven't expected things to turn out smoothly as it was.

"Hai. Okaeri Akashi-kun, the same goes for you Yumi-san, okaeri." Kuroko replied, which made the group jump from where they were standing.

"I see you haven't changed, Tetsu." Yumi said, "Or should I say, you've drastically improved."

"He's improved beyond my expectations." Akashi added, he felt that, even for just that moment, he's accepted and is forgiven for what he did in the past, though he made it known only to himself that it's just his wishful thinking.

All of them decided to seat on some vacant bench as they figured that it would take them a while to separate, with all their stories to tell. They went off with silly tales, never opening up what happened at Teiko before they went in their separate ways. The non-stop laughing, occasional standing up to re-enact something, made the group the center of attention of the people waiting, and passing by the lobby, not that the reunited group mind.

* * *

Takao started to scratch his head as he watched from afar, the group with his partner in it. "Sheez.", as soon as he sighed out his word, he saw Kaijo's captain walk past him apparently to approach the group he was observing. He decided to stop the captain before any from the group notice them.

"Hey, what are you..?" Kasamatsu protested, as he was being dragged further back from his intended destination.

"Shhh... I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that. What do you think you're going to do senpai?" Takao asked with his index finger in front of his lips, gesturing to lower their voice, as he placed his arm across the captain's shoulder.

"Sumimasen. Sumimasen." a teary eyed Sakurai repeatedly bowed before the two, who turned around to see who it was.

Kasamatsu and Takao tried their best to stop the Touou shooting guard from apologizing, which they've proven to be really hard. Kagami, and Himuro also arrived at the scene with Sakurai still making a fuss. Takao asked the two for help to stop the "apologetic mushroom", since he's already at wit's end too, and Kasamatsu's also having the urge to land a flying kick on Sakurai. The Yosen ace, complied and talked to Sakurai, he felt that the the guy would feel more intimidated if Kagami is the one to approach first. After Himuro resolved the problem, with a method the group couldn't fully understand, Kagami asked what the three of them where doing there. Takao then pulled Kagami closer as they hid behind the huge column, and pointed at the direction of the kiseki no sedai.

"Oh, Atsushi's there, I've been looking for him." Himuro said

"Wait!" Takao exclaimed, "Don't you think it's suicide to approach them at this moment?" he added.

"Huh?" Kasamatsu wondered.

"Well, since you're after Kise, I think you're safe, Kasamatsu-san. Looking at it, we're after different people from that group, I'm sure Shin-chan's going to be real pissed if I pulled him out. I haven't seen him having that much fun before." he pouted.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've never seen Aomine laugh that much too."

"And I've never seen Atsushi share his snacks with someone." Himuro added.

"Is that a smile? Look. Is he smiling? I mean, Kuroko. Look!" Kagami pointed out, "I've never seen his face like that when talking to someone."

Hence, they ended up just watching from behind the post.

"Aa~re.. What do we have here?" a voice said, which startled the guys pressed on the wall, "Playing hide and seek?"

Mibuchi was just replied with a soft "Shhhhhhhh." from the group as they pointed to the direction of the kiseki no sedai.

"Oh. Sei-chan." the Rakuzan point guard giggled, "Is this what they call stalking?"

"We're not stalking, we're just waiting for the right timing to approach them, as Takao wants to imply." the Kaijo captain explained.

The observing group exchanged thoughts on the kiseki no sedai, but what caught their attention the most is the other girl, aside from Momoi, with the kiseki'. They asked Kagami, but even him doesn't know much about their manager since it was just hours ago that he first met the person. After a while, a scene they had never imagined made their jaw drop, and Mibuchi biting off his jersey in tears, as they saw the Rakuzan captain remove and placed his jersey jacket over the Seirin manager's shoulder, and Murasakibara handing out his scarf to Akashi.

"Sei-chan." Mibuchi said, almost crying. Takao, holding off his laughter as he watched Midorima's reaction that says he wanted to offer his jacket as well, all over his face.

* * *

*cough**cough*

"Excuse me." Several eyes stared at the girl, concerned.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Akashi asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'll just go to the washroom." Yumi stood up after letting out faint coughs.

"Here, take this. You must have been cold." the redhead captain said as he gently placed the jacket on the girl's shoulders.

"Thanks." Yumi replied, "I'll be right back." the manager disappeared beyond the doors of the east wing of the lobby.

Aomine then softly elbowed Momoi, who was sitting beside him, "Oi Satsuki, shouldn't you go with her? We can never be too cautious you know."

"Geez, I know, I don't need it to hear from you." Momoi said irritatingly and left the group to follow Yumi.

"I surprised me that you can think of those things too?"

"And what do you mean, Midorima? Huh?"

Kise decided to mediate before the two started an argument. Meanwhile, Akashi and Kuroko were wondering what Midorima meant too. Kuroko decided to ask as Akashi seconded.

"Nothing that you probably don't know," the Yosen center was the first to answer while handing out his scarf to Akashi, "One, that she's like Aka-chin, two, her illness, three, uhh~" he paused and looked at Midorima, "Ne~ Mido-chin, is there anything else?".

"Her illness?" Akashi asked, surprised that the group already knows about the secret that was supposed to kept between only him and Yumi "She told you about it?"

"Yes." Midorima replied to Akashi's question and ignored Murasakibara's.

"I haven't heard anything about that." Kuroko declared.

"Aa~no, both of you are not around when she told us." Kise interrupted, "It was some time after Kurokocchi left the club, and that evening after Akashicchi and Yumicchi had a fight." the blonde guiltily said.

"Tsk." Midorima muttered, and then continued Kise's story, and re-told what they have talked about after that incident way back in their third year in Teiko. Akashi didn't avert his gaze from Midorima for the whole time the Shutoku shooting guard spoke, while Kuroko listened earnestly.

"What I did that day is unforgivable." Akashi declared, "And now, she won't even let me say my apology."

"That's just how kind and understanding she is. She just forgives, without hearing an apology, and more possibly, take the blame for someone else too." Kuroko responded, "It was probably the following day after that incident that Midorima-kun stated, she went to our house and talked to me. Yumi-san apologized for everything, even though she's not to blame for anything, she bowed down. I was just lost back then, but now, I know I was at fault too. I shouldn't have left without saying a word to any of you. That's why I couldn't really accept her apology, but in the end, it doesn't matter what wrong we've done, all she asked for was my help to bring you back to your old selves. A selfless request, for the people who made her suffer, for the people who were eaten by their ego and were unknowingly hurting each other already."

The group remained silent for a while, pondering on what Kuroko have said. Before any of them was able to speak, a voice from the central aisle, beside their benches, broke the silence, "Oh, what's this? A Teiko reunion?", said mocking voice.

"Hanamiya-san." Kuroko uttered.

"Hmph... And you're here too." the raven-haired captain said menacingly.

"What do you want? You bastard." Aomine stood up and walked closer in front of the sitting Kuroko, who was still stunned by the sudden appearance of Hanamiya and his gang. Everyone was on high alert, Kise moved behind Aomine's back, ready to pull him off if he ever loses his cool, Murasakibara also stood up from where he was sitting, which happened to be beside where Hanamiya was standing, his height alone is enough to intimidate an individual, Midorima poised himself behind the bench where Kuroko was previously seated as Akashi had pulled Kuroko beside him, with Midorima.

"Now. Now. Take it easy, we're just passing by, and I was hoping to greet someone too, but I think she's not here eh?" Hanamiya explained.

* * *

"No matter what you say now, I'm getting Kise out of there." Kasamatsu said when they sensed a brewing conflict upon the arrival of Hanamiya. The rest of the observing group agreed and walked their way to the portion of the lobby where the kiseki no sedai are. Before their group reached the center of the fuss, they saw Yumi and Momoi arrived at the scene.

"Hanamiya-san." Yumi, still several steps away, called in a louder voice than usual.

"Oh. There she is." Hanamiya glanced at Aomine, "See?", and walked past the group to approach the incoming Seirin and Touou managers.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Yumi asked with a faint smile while Momoi tugged her right arm, and stepped behind the other manager.

"Nothing in particular." Hanamiya replied as he stopped in front of Yumi, "I just thought I haven't given you the proper greeting the first time we met, so I'm here to correct my mistake."

Yumi slightly raised her left hand to signal the approaching lady in black suit that everything's fine, the two other approaching male from different directions, wearing almost the same dark suit stepped away and disappeared from the crowd. Including Hanamiya, Akashi, and Takao, only a few noticed the appearance of the personal guards.

"I beg your pardon, Hanamiya-san." Yumi said.

"Thank you for sending them off, I wouldn't want to much attention drawn to us, you know." the Kirisaki captain smirked and slightly bent his knee and bowed "Forgive my rudeness from before... _hime denka_."

Yumi's eyes widened as she heard Hanamiya's words, while Momoi remained frozen in surprise behind Yumi.

"Enough of your lame jokes, ne, Mako-chan?" Mibuchi stepped in, followed the group observing from earlier, "You won't be popular with girls if you keep doing that." he added.

"Tch. As if you know anything." Hanamiya answered as he forcefully removed Mibuchi's hand from his shoulder and walked beside Yumi, "Anyway, send my regards to Haru-kun.." Hanamiya moved closer to Yumi's ears and whispered, "Or should I say, Haruhito _heika_."

_Is that it? You'll let just anyone to mock and scare you again? Nothing's changed. You were the same as before.  
-That's not true.  
Then prove it. You always get protected, was is not your decision to protect them now?  
-I know.  
__Or do you want me to save you again?  
-No. I need to stand on my own.  
_Before the captain of the Kirisaki team wandered farther, he was called out by Yumi, "Makoto.", and turned back to look at Hanamiya who stopped in his place, "Regardless of what you know and who you are, my words remain even after my death. Just to be clear, I consider the Kiseki no Sedai and their respective teams as friends too, not only Seirin."

* * *

_**D:1367;T:21:05**_

* * *

"You should call her now, any later and she might regret it. I already called _them _but they won't come." the slightly older of the two doctors hit the wall with the side of his fist.

"How about the brother?" Wateru asked.

"I was able to talk to him, but he said he can't promise anything." Hatori replied.

"As expected. In any case, I'll call Yumi now, the game has ended according to one of her security. Can you handle this alone now?"

"Hai. Do what you must." Wateru left the room, leaving the tired-looking Hatori beside a teen connected to a number of apparatus, with alternate beeping sounds that continuously echoes throughout.


	16. Chapter 16

_**D:1367;T:21:05**_

* * *

Momoi noticed Akashi approaching them so the Touou manager decided to go to Aomine's side with Sakurai already there, Kagami by Kuroko's, Himuro by Murasakibara, Kasamatsu by Kise, and Takao by Midorima's side. Mibuchi, standing behind Yumi, was told by the Rakuzan captain to wait for a while since the redhead already know why his teammate was there, the senior understood and sat on the bench instead.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Akashi asked as he held the Seirin manager's shoulders.

Yumi turned around to face Akashi and let out a deep sigh, "That was...", before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a mild buzzing coming from her phone. Yumi took out her phone and her racing heart started to calm down as she saw the caller to be Wateru, "Sorry, I need to take this." She excused herself from Akashi and turned her back on the group whose eyes are still fixated on her, and walked a few step away. When shewas far enough, the members of the observing group from before, except for Mibuchi, took their chance to invite their respective teammates to go back, which was of course rejected by the latter for obvious reason, Yumi. The former group accepted and decided to wait with the kiseki no sedai.

Akashi's eyes remained on the girl who went not too far, and saw a lady approach Yumi. He was sure, by the woman's dark suit and appearance, that she's one of Yumi's personal guards. He busied himself figuring out what the two ladies were discussing while Yumi's still holding her phone close to her ears. After a while, Akashi noticed the change of expression the lady was showing, she's undoubtedly looking terrified now, and constantly looking on her phone too, he could not help but get more curious. When Yumi dropped her phone on the floor, the Rakuzan point guard decided that it was his cue to step in. He stood up and walk away from the group, which they did not really mind for they were having a lively chatter, with Takao, Kise, and Mibuchi to add, it was not unbelievable, that they were taking Kirisaki Daiichi's presence from earlier as a prank and are currently making fun of the situation.

"Yumi." the redhead called out a few steps away from where the girl is standing. When he was close enough to see, Akashi saw the lady inject something on Yumi. His eyes widened, but he tried to comprehend the situation quickly and stopped himself from causing an unnecessary commotion. He just glared at the taller lady and asked "What are you doing to Yumi?", and pulled the girl away.

The woman gave the boy a glance, and looked back at her master, deliberately ignoring Akashi's question, "How are you feeling now Yumi denka?"

Akashi's patience is nearing its end, until he noticed and heard faint beeps coming from the older lady's phone on which keeps on steadily beeping slowly everytime, and with a second look he figured that it was a heart rate monitor on the lady's phone.

Yumi straightened up, since she was leaning on Akashi's arms when he pulled him away from the lady. Her right hand holding the spot where the syringe was affixed earlier, "It's fine, Sei. I just.. I'm sorry, I need to go now."

Akashi was struck by the look on Yumi's face, pale lips and reddened eyelids. He's certain, something's not right, the call, the shot on her neck, but he could not bring himself to ask more from Yumi. The captain's guilt haven't faded, or ever will it, so he just agreed and walked back to the group beside Yumi. The girl pulled the Rakuzan jersey that Akashi had provided her, tighter around her neck, to conceal the small stain of blood on her white dress shirt.

As they reached the group, Yumi didn't waste any time and bid her farewell, "Uhm... I'm sorry for cutting our reunion short, but I need to leave now. I'm really sorry."

The group wondered what hapened, they all noticed the redness of her lower eyelids.

"It's okay Yumicchi, it's getting late anyway. We'll just meet again soon right?" the Kaijo ace voiced out, but the ivory-haired girl just replied with a smile and walked towards Kuroko. Kise felt a sudden pain on his chest, as he recalled the note left by Yumi in his house more than a year ago. He covered his mouth as he felt sick of the deja vu he just had.

"Thanks again for everything, Tetsu." she said and gave her a quick hug, which left a sting on the Rakuzan captain's chest. The Seirin manager distanced herself for a bit, "Kasamatsu-san, Mibuchi-san, Himuro-san, Takao-san, Sakurai-san, and Kagami-san... Thank you for taking good care of _them_ too." Yumi then lowered her head and bowed, much to her guard's distaste.

"Yumi de.. Yumi sama. It's time to go." the lady guard, throwing daggers with the gaze she gave to the group, pulled Yumi up.

Two other guards were waiting for Yumi at the main entrance, but before she and the other lady reached the two, Akashi called, "Yumi.", a feeling of something that he and the others cannot explain streamed down their veins, "We'll see you again right?" a repeat of what Kise had said, but just like the response to the model, a faint smile was all he got.

As the Seirin manager faded from their sight, the Shutoku point guard broke the silence, "What just happened?". It's no secret that a soft blush appeared on their face when the girl thanked them. "And to think that you didn't introduce us, isn't that just mean, ne, Shin-chan?", Takao teased, elbowing Midorima.

On the other hand, the rest of the kiseki no sedai's face were nowhere near their teammates satisfied look, for a furrowed brow's apparent on all of them.

"Shirogane Yumi." Midorima answered, to Takao's surprise, for he was already expecting to be scowled at.

"Doll-chin." Murasakibara added,

"She's more of a goddess actually, the goddess of kyuudo." Kise said, confusing the teammates more,

"Now that you've mentioned it, she never misses the target. She also brought in a lot of achievements for Teiko from kyuudo too, I wonder who got more, the kyuudo club or the basketball club?" Momoi reminisced gleefully, toning down the anguished look from the kiseki's faces.

"You could say, she's the team's lady luck. Brings good luck to people around her." Aomine testified, "I just hope she just take some for herself too." he added.

"I agree with you Aomine-kun."

"What do you mean?" Kagami wondered out loud, looking at Kuroko.

"Now's not the time to talk about it, Kagami-kun, besides, we need to head back already."

"Okay, let's close your mini reunion, and get going. Nice meeting you all here." Mibuchi clapped slowly and tugged his captain with him, "We won't lose next time.", and started to push Akashi on the direction away from the group, Akashi said his goodbye before walking away, the others followed suit and went on their separate ways.

* * *

_**D:1367;T:22:04**_

* * *

Akashi dropped his bag on the floor, lied on the bed and looked up the ceiling. He buried his face with his hands and started to think about what happened that day. The loss of his team seemed to be the least of what's eating up his mind.

_What have I done? I wasn't even able to apologize._  
_I've hurt her, and I wasn't able to protect her... again._  
_Why won't you tell me, Yumi?_  
_What's that painful look?_  
_Don't you trust me anymore?_  
_Will you forgive me?_  
_Are you doing fine? How's your health?_  
_There's so many things I want to ask you, to say to you, and now you left again._  
_What's with that look in your eyes when you left?_

The words left unsaid kept repeating on his head until the pool of tears gathered on his eyes finally rolled down, as he closed his eyes and faded to a slumber.

* * *

_**D:1367;T:21:35**_

* * *

"Hatori-san." Yumi asked while catching her breath from pacing to the room where the doctors are, "What happened? I thought she was fine? Wateru-san?", Yumi frantically asked the two doctors.

"She is.. for now. I already talked to her yesterday. She already gave us the instruct-... order." Hatori answered, his eyes averted from the silver orbs gawking at him.

"Order? What did she tell- ?" just as she said her words, the pain on her chest intensified drastically that she almost fainted.

"Yumi!" the two doctors shouted in unison, luckily, Wateru was able to catch Yumi before she fell.

"Please... her." Yumi pleaded.  
_Yumi. I'll be fine._

"Yumi, calm down, she'll be alright." a voice said, Yumi could not discern whom the voice was from,

"Itai... itai..." the girl cried clutching her fist on her chest.  
_It's time... You shall be free from this cursed body soon._

"Yumi, hang in there." Yumi couldn't discern the voices she's hearing, whether they're from her head or from the people around,

"Freed? What.. are you..? Itai... Yu.." Yumi cried holding her chest as her vision blurred, while staring at the steady drip of the iv, surrounded by the beeping sound of machines connected to cords placed on her body, and distressed doctors and nurses.  
_Sleep now dear Yumi._

Wateru hissed, "Hatori! We're losing Yumi!"

"Prepare for the operation," Hatori ordered everyone, "I'm sorry, Yumi. I know you won't be able to forgive us." his voice almost cracked, eyes watery.

* * *

The teen felt the throbbing pain on her chest eating away the life from other parts of her body. She wanted to speak, but her voice seemed to have disappeared, her mouth won't move as she pleased, sealed shut like her eyes, her hands won't budge, her legs stiff. She drifted in her own world, devoid of everything, just an endless sea of skies.  
_Is this it? So it's gonna end like this, huh?  
-Hmm-mm.  
This isn't so bad anyway, at least we'll go together right?  
__-Mmmm..  
Even if mom, dad, and brother aren't here, at least we're together right?  
__-Hai, the two of us.  
I just wish we could've have also said a proper goodbye to our friends. Just when everyone's starting to go back to normal just like before. Here I am, leaving them again.  
__-I'll give you one last present then.  
Is there any use for a gift now? Being together until the end is more than enough.  
__-Do you really feel that way?  
P-probably. I can't feel anything anymore.  
__-We know this day would come. We're dying since the day we were born, even if I can't say that I've lived a good life, at the very least, I could say my death is a good one.  
You say it like you're going alone.  
-Hmm-mm. Go rest now. I'll watch over you..._

* * *

_**D:1368;T:02:47**_

* * *

"Yumi.." Akashi muttered to himself as woke up from his sleep, "I've been thinking too much, that's just impossible..", the redhead straightened up and reached for his phone and started to type.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

**02:49  
****To:** Yumi  
**Subject:** How are you?  
**Message:** I'm sorry for bothering you at this hour. I just wanted to know how you really are. I hope you're well. Again, I'm sorry.. for everything.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Akashi failed to go back to sleep after he sent the message. He was not expecting Yumi to reply, but he still hoped. Moreover, he can't stop thinking about the unpleasant dream he had, a sad one that drained him more than the game he had the day before.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Almost done..~_~


	17. Chapter 17

今日から思い出 | A memory made today  
それでも思い出 | Nevertheless still a memory  
いつかは そう 一人だ | Someday, yeah, I will be alone  
それなら… どうして? | If that's true…why?

* * *

_**D:1382;T:17:10**_

* * *

"Hey Yumi, what's with that monk?" Aomine asked, the girl's onyx orbs gave a short glance at the bluenette walking beside her.

"Yeah, Yumicchi, he even called you _denka-sama_."

She sighed in vexation, "I guess no matter how much I tell you that I am not Yumi, you won't stop calling me that name huh?" the girl said while maintaining the pace of her walk, "Now, you might have noticed the banners on the entrance of the shrine with the insignia of the Imperial Family. We all know that the current crown prince and princess had female identical twins sixteen years ago. A couple of years passed, symptoms of a rare congenital disease started to appear, and was observed on the both of them. The twins grew up together, they shared everything, they're best of friends, through their ordeals at a young age. The family requested the media from publishing photos or videos of the twins. Out of respect and pity for the twins, the media complied. Thus the reason why those twins were rarely seen by the public, at least through the media. " the young lady stopped as she stood before a wooden gate at the end of the path.

* * *

_"..the insignia of the Imperial Family."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**_"My family's at least on par with the Akashi's."_**

* * *

_"..rare congenital disease.."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**_"...it's just that i have this certain illness..."_**

* * *

_"...requested the media from publishing photos or videos of the twins."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_**"My family made sure to keep my condition as confidential as possible."**_

* * *

"I don't understand. What does the imperial family have anything to do with this?" Midorima queried, though he and the others, aside from Kuroko and Akashi already have a hint of the girl's story. Akashi and Kuroko on the other hand, has been putting up the puzzle pieces on their mind.

Yuki ignored Midorima's question as a gush of wind fazed them, the group felt a chill, aside from Yuki who remained unruffled.

"Ne, Kise-chin, stop spacing out already." Murasakibara called Kise who was being left behind as he recalled something from the past, when he and the rest of the kiseki no sedai, together with Yumi and Momoi went to a photo shoot. All of them had their photos taken, but when his manager handed him an early copy of the magazine, he noticed that not a single photo of Yumi was included.

"Guys, can we just go back now? It's getting colder." Momoi tightened her arms around Kuroko's as if she wanted to hide, "Let's just continue this story-telling somewhere warm, ne? Akashi-kun, Yu-chan?", yes she was indeed cold, but she wanted to go away from the place because of a different reason, a reason she isn't sure of, she just felt something's not right.

"Too bad, I won't be as generous as now to tell my little tale for later, but she's right, I think you should go. The snow's going to fall soon." she said apathetically, making it hard for the group to apprehend if she's mocking them or that she's just concerned. The coldness of her words made the guys recall the Yumi they saw more than a year ago, the conceited side that tried to stab Akashi while she was held down.

"You can all go back to the car and wait for me there. I'll see this through." Akashi told the group.

"If that's the case, we'll stay too. Right?" Momoi turned and looked at the others, "I can still endure this as long as Tetsu-kun's with me~" the pink-haired girl beamed as she pressed her cheeks on Kuroko's arms. Momoi tried to be cheerful to hide the uncertainty she's feeling.

"Shall I continue where I left off with my story then?"

"Go ahead Yumicchi~" the blonde said giving her a thumbs up which the ravenhead just ignored. The girl placed the basket of flowers she was holding on the ground and hugged the paperbag tighter.

"The twins of the imperial family. Ever since, they haven't set foot outside their property. It's not that they are not allowed to go out, but they themselves decided not to, they did not want to worry their parents more. It's not that they only have a single property at their disposal, they have pretty much everything they need in their estate, it may even pass as a small town. Though, they were seldom seen outside their abode. Their self-isolation did not last, at least for one of them. Since four years ago, when one of the twins asked to attend school, and refused to be tutored at home. It bothered the crown prince and princess, not because their daughter wanted to leave, but the fact that the girl doesn't want to go to the usual _Gakushuin_, but to enroll to a regular school." the group stared at the girl narrating as she paused. Akashi felt a sting in his heart, with the last phrases the girl said, the redhead could already deduce a huge portion of the story, and so as Midorima, but unlike Akashi, the tall man is in doubt of his hypothesis. Their doubt was completely thrown off when they heard the young lady said the words, "_Teiko Chuugakko."_

Each and everyone's eyes widened and peered at the long black waves before them. The girl now holding out her right hand to the door in front of her.

"No.." Momoi gasped in realization, she preferred to be wrong but she couldn't convince herself so.

"Everything went perfect for the girl who went to Teiko, at least before her third year. Things went downhill after that. She wouldn't talk about what happened to school anymore when she arrived home. No more pictures to show the other twin." Akashi felt a stab on his chest as he heard this, "Then one day the girl didn't go home, and the next day, when she arrived home, she was bruised all over." the redhead felt the pain spread throughout his body, he could feel the blood rush on his head, while the other's eyes widened as they recalled a very familiar scenario.

"Yumi?" the tanned male blurted out what the others couldn't ask, "Was it Yumi?"

Again, she ignored the question, and was about to push the wooden door open when Akashi grabbed her hand and stopped her. The others were quite astounded by what the renowned captain did.

"Why are you scared?" she tauntingly asked, onyx orbs meets heterochromatic eyes. While her left arm handed the paper bag to Aomine, who reflexively took hold of it. The lady then, using her freed arm, removed Akashi's grip from her and budged the aged double door. The door opened slowly, with every inch, Akashi's heart throbs faster and louder. His hands lay on his sides, as if he lost control over his limbs already. His eyes couldn't believe the spectacle before him.

Anyone who sees the enclosed zen garden would be in awe of the beauty even if pretty much everything's covered in snow. With the sunlight already made scarce, the colors seen were the spectrum of black to white. Though, the piece that caught the group's eyes is a large elegant polished black granite gravestone, surrounded by white chrysanthemums, that stood where the path of stepping stones end. There, it dawned to them that the place is a mausoleum.

The girl in black didn't waste any time as she immediately picked up the basket of flowers, and took the bag from Aomine. She strode for a couple of steps toward the gravestone, turned around gracefully to face the flabbergasted assembly of high schoolers. "Please come in. The person you're looking for is here. Our dear Yumi is waiting." she ended with a bow. She continued to walk to her destination, none of the teenagers behind her moved, as their eyes are glued to the name written on the gravestone.

"Your trip here will be spoiled if you won't even come near," she said while lighting up the incense, she didn't need to come closer to the group, with the deafening silence, she knows that they heard her voice.

"Ne, I think we've gone to the wrong place, don't you think so Akashicchi?" Kise broke the stillness and propped his hand on Aomine's shoulder. The blonde didn't receive an answer. Akashi gathered his remaining composure and walked towards the tomb, though, he seemed lifeless already. Kuroko freed himself from Momoi's arm and held her hand as they followed behind Akashi, "Yumicchi, stop this prank already." Kise gave a forced smile, the weather was cold but he felt as if he's sweating a lot.

"How convenient for all us if this is just a prank. Don't you think so?" the girl returned a wry smile.

Akashi dropped on his knees and sat on his feet as he stared at the tombstone, "This isn't her's right?"

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko leaned to Akashi and held the redhead's shoulder as he knelt beside him. Murasakibara and Midorima faced away, Aomine comforted his childhood friend, while Kise communicates with the other girl in front of them.

"Akashicchi's right. There's no way. You're here."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not her?!" the girl bursted.

"If you're not her, then who are you? We won't accept this bullshit you're telling us that she's _in there!" _Aomine said in a raised voice,_ "_We just met her last month."

"Yuki." a voice interrupted from the entrance, a man in a suit holding paper lanterns, beside him another man, a bit older, holding a couple of paper lanterns too.

"Sensei." the girl turned around to face the newly arrived duo and nodded. She then walked towards them, passing the lamenting group and ignoring Aomine's outburst.

"You were taking longer than usual so we decided to check on you. We passed by the monk and he told us to bring these since it's getting dark already." the older of the two raised the lanterns, and started handing over to the teenagers.

"Oh. If it isn't the brats from before."

"Y-you're.." Midorima stuttered, as he was handed a lantern by a man he recognized, from Teiko and Seirin.

"Now, now. You can't possibly have forgotten me, right?" he mocked, "Let's go now, Yuki. There's no reason for you to stay any longer." he added. Without another word, the girl followed and walked out with Wateru.

"You go ahead, I'll offer my prayers. I won't take long." the older doctor said.

"Understood. Let's go Wateru-sensei." Yuki uttered.

The man walked past the appalled teens, and the redhead that was on the ground being supported by another teal-haired male.

Akashi couldn't take everything he's heard, more like he rejects everything that has been said. He wanted to cry, but couldn't, his tears are drowned by the pain in his chest and the confusion in his head. He wanted to shout, but he couldn't, his voice lost it power to even leave his throat and be heard. How could he possibly believe those words? He haven't properly apologized to Yumi yet. The feeling of guilt, loss, and frustration kills him slowly inside.

Kuroko, pained by the expressions of his friends, more so, by playing the guessing game in his head, decided to ask, once and for all, about the truth, to the man before them. The man looked less hostile than the other one that left, Seirin's physician.

"Excuse me, Mister?" Kuroko said, breaking the silence,

"Hatori." the man replied

"Hatori-san, is Yumi really.." he paused, Kuroko couldn't make himself say the words, it took his everything to finish the sentence, "is she really… gone?" the rest of the kiseki closed their eyes, like it would shield them from the voice that will answer the spoken question.

"Who knows?" the man answered, "You see the name engraved here?" he pointed at the grave, "but then you see that girl that looks exactly like her. They're twins, if you can't take the reality that she's gone, you can just try fooling yourselves by thinking that Yuki is Yumi. You guys parted ways some time ago, I bet you can do that. You need a strong resolve to do so though, because you'll see Yumi's splitting image walking with you, alive and well. She could be alive, and yet be a ghost that would haunt you, I would say." Hatori claimed.

There was silence, a deafening silence as Hatori strode through the group, "And a piece of advice," he turned around to face the red-haired teen, "I suppose you're Akashi, you better not run away. Figure out what you have to do." Akashi confused from the words the doctor left for him, lift his head and glanced at the doctor who was leaving. The redhead tried to discern what the man just said, but his head can't process anything at the moment.

* * *

今はあなたの声を 聞くことできるなら | If I could hear your voice right now  
"愛してる"の一言を 言ってほしい 言ってほしい | I wish you'd say "I love you" just once  
言ってほしい | Just once  
今はあなたに言葉送ることできなら | If I could tell you one thing right now it'd be  
"生まれ変わってもまた一緒にいたい" |"If we were born again I hope we would be together"  
もう会えないなんて… | But, I can never see you again…

* * *

Kuroko released his hold of Akashi who was kneeling on the ground, and stood closer in front of the granite marker, he was the first one to move from their shocked and frozen state.

_Yumi? Were you lonely?  
__If this is all true, I would not want to bring you back to this world that brought you nothing but pain.  
If there's anything I'd wish for, I wish we could be there when you let go of your last breath and share even a bit of your suffering.  
You supported me and Seirin all throughout, can't you even allow us to help you?  
Don't you think this is.. _"unfair?", the phantom player blurted out the last part, enough for the group to hear.

* * *

窓のむこう あなたが見えた | I saw you on the other side of the window  
「大丈夫?」っていうの? | "Are you ok?" you asked me  
ヒドイな… そう聞かれたら 私はもう泣けなくなるよ | How cruel…yeah, when you ask me such a thing I can't cry

* * *

"Kurokocchi.." Kise ran towards Kuroko and strangled him with a hug, which the latter didn't mind, just for that time. They were all too absorbed by the sudden news that they don't really care anymore. The taller male broke into pieces, even more when he saw tears trailing down Kuroko's face. He immediately straightened up and held the petite teen on the shoulders and turned to face him, "Kurokocchi. Don't, or else..." Kise was not able to finish his statement and burst into tears himself when he saw how Kuroko tried to avert his gaze from him and rather, stared at the name engraved on the granite. A furrow was evident on Kuroko's brow, as he tried his best to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

**A/N:** All lyrics are from the song "Kyou Kara Omoide" by Aimer. Sorry for errors, the struggle is real doing this via phone. Thanks again for reading! (づ￣ ³￣)づ .


	18. Chapter 18

_**D:1386;T:16:05**_

* * *

**Yosen**

"Atsushi. Hey, Atsushi. Coach is going to get mad if you're gonna skip practice again." Himuro stooped down as he nudged the giant body lying on the bed.

"Mmm-mm. Leave me alone Muro-chin." Murasakibara scowled, turning his back on his teammate and hid under the blanket. Himuro gave up and left for the gym. Just when he arrived, he saw a familiar face standing beside the coach, and decided to greet the guest. "Hello Yumi-san, your hair suits you well." the Yosen ace politely bowed.

"Thank you for the flattery." Yuki replied with a smile as she turned to the man who arrived, "You must be Himuro-san. I am Yumi's twin sister, Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you too." and offered her hand for a shake.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, you two just really look alike that I couldn't tell the difference." Himuro was taken aback with what he heard and felt embarrassed to make such a mistake. Yuki gave a subtle laugh, "It's fine, we get that a lot."

"Himuro, go do your drills now before you flirt!" the Yosen coach interrupted, "And where is Murasakibara?" she asked angrily. Himuro explained the situation about Murasakibara sulking in their room, and not wanting to go out. Almost instantly the coach dragged Himuro and made him lead the way to their dorm room, followed by Yuki, who showed interest to go with them.

Yuki, Hatori, Himuro, stood behind coach Araki as she knocked on the door angrily. "Murasakibara! Open this door or I'll break this open, and your neck will be next!" Himuro's sweat dropped and forced a smile to Yuki, who just smiled with the scene the coach was making, as the older female throws insults and threats to the Yosen center behind the door, which was only answered by "Go away!" and "Leave me alone!", that made the coach's veins pop.

The now Rakuzan student, decided to step in, Himuro heard Yuki order Hatori to get something from the car, and the latter followed and left the group.

"Excuse me, Coach Araki, would you allow me to try and talk to Murasakibara-san instead?" Yuki asked politely, "And, if this isn't a bit too much to ask, may I talk to him alone for a moment?" which the coach openly accepted as she felt something so assuring from the girl. Araki stepped aside and now, Yuki's the one standing before the door.

"Atsu-chin? Will you let me enter?" with just that, Murasakibara unlocked the door without showing himself to the others on the other side of the door. He knew that voice, and it's the one haunting him since the other day.

"Yu-chin! You're Yu-chin right? It was all a joke right? A prank right?" Murasakibara bursted into tears as he held the girl on the shoulders and asked, later on, he was already kneeling on the floor with his arms wrapped around Yuki's waist.

"Do you really regret it that now she's gone?" Yuki asked, and held Murasakibara's face with tears trailing down. The man was unable to reply and answered with sobs, "So it's really like how Yumi said." The girl patted the soft purple locks of the guy before her. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have been rude to you and the others. For my apology, would you like to come with me to visit Yumi?" she asked, Murasakibara could only look at her with confused eyes. "It will help you to get over this."

"Really?" Murasakibara asked, with one knee still planted on the ground.

"It depends on you, but it should." Yuki replied, "Now, you should pack up, Murasakibara-san, I'll talk to your coach about this. There's a car waiting at the entrance, we'll wait for you there."

* * *

_**D:1385;T:15:55**_

* * *

**Kaijo**

"Kiiiiise!" Kasamatsu greeted the blonde with a kick on the back, however, the ace didn't whine like he did before, and just looked at him while he massaged his back, "What are you doing? And it's the first time that you're not entertaining your fans, huh?" he asked.

"Ah Kasamatsu-senpai! I was just having a break. I'll be going back soon." the Kaijo ace answered with his forced jolly expression, which of course did not fool his captain.

"Nevermind, stay there, besides, your ankle haven't fully healed yet." the captain permitted, "By the way, someone's here to visit Kaijo, but most probably, you."

Kise wondered what Kasamatsu meant, then, he noticed someone standing behind Moriyama, and Kobori. His eyes widened when he saw Yuki standing near Kaijo's gym entrance, it was definitely her since she's accompanied by a familiar face too. The girl walked closer and greeted him with a slight bow, "Nice to see you again, Kise-san."

The ace froze for a second to his surprise, but eventually, went closer to Yuki as he enveloped Yuki's cheeks with his hands, "Yumicchi.." he said with tears forming. He was expecting a verbal protest at least, from the female before him, but all Yuki did was remove his hands from her and sighed.

"Kasamatsu-san, my apologies, but Hatori and I need to leave now, we still have other business to attend to." Yuki nodded at the two others too, "Sayonara, Kise-san." and turned to her heels.

Kasamatsu and the two others were rooted on their place and forgot to even reply to Yuki's goodbye. Kise snapped out of the moment and turned to his captain, "Kasamatsu-senpai, I'll be calling this a day, I'll be off now." the ace said, while looking down and ran away from the group, and towards the locker room before Kasamatsu could give his reply. After a while, the team and some fans who were still waiting for the model to return, heard a loud crash from the locker room. Hayakawa, followed by Kasamatsu went to check, just as they were about to open the door, Kise emerged with his mask of a smiling face, and left.

The two went in and checked the room for the source of the noise earlier, and found Kise's locker door, dented, with some bloodstains on it.

* * *

**Shutoku**

"I-is that for real?"

"Did he just miss?"

Midorima's missed shot made quite a fuss from the bystanders and fellow teammates. He had never missed a shot for as long as they know.

"Oh, Shin-chan! Maybe it'll be my turn to ride the rickshaw!" Takao teased, failing to notice the change in his partner's mood.

"I'm leaving." Midorima blurted out and left the court, the coach allowed it without questions asked. He stopped beside Yuki, and took out something from his bag and handed it out to the girl. Eyes were still glued at Midorima, though the sight of a fine lady before him also caught some attention, which allowed the onlookers to witness how the girl rejected the package that their ace tried to give her. The tall green-head walked away and gave a last glance on the girl before he went on his way without another word.

Takao rushed to the girl and apologized in place of their ace, though he was just as confused as the others.

* * *

**Seirin**

_*whistle blows*_

Okay! That's enough for today! Riko shouted and concluded the team's practice for the day, "Hey, Kagami, what happened to Kuroko? He haven't showed up for two days already, and the days before, even if he's here he just spaced out."

"Sorry coach, I tried to ask too but he just ignored me every time I ask. He's been like that since he got back from Kyoto last Monday."

The team was still busy cleaning and organizing the gym when they saw a fine girl walk in, while an unfamiliar face remained outside. Yuki approached and greeted the coach, and warm hug was returned to her. She did not have enough time to speak and correct the coach for calling her 'Yumi', as the other members already simultaneously walked towards her. They asked a lot of questions, and told a lot of stories in such a short period of time. She gave up on correcting them every time they say Yumi's name since she was enjoying the petty stories too. The bombardment only halted when Hatori interrupted, "Yuki, we need to go.", which made some turn their head to the male, wondering if they heard the name wrong.

"Yuki?" Koganei asked in wonder.

"Sorry, I didn't notice the time." Yuki answered Hatori, ignoring the Seirin member at first, "Just give me a few more minutes." Hatori walked back outside.

"By the way, who was that?" this time it was the captain who asked.

Yuki stood up, "Excuse our rudeness for not introducing ourselves first." then bowed, "That was Hatori-sensei, he's a doctor taking care of _us_, together with Wateru-sensei." The team can't help but wonder about their manager, they knew too little about. "That aside, I think I haven't seen Kuroko-san around, I was hoping to see him."

Kagami explained the absence of Seirin's phantom. Yuki felt a bit of guilt by what Kagami said, she have no reason to hate Kuroko, unlike the kiseki no sedai, that boy remained himself, if not improved. She went on and bade farewell to the team that her twin stood by, "I shall take my leave. Thank you for taking care of Kuroko-san..." she paused as she cleared her throat, for a moment she felt a faint pain on her chest, "...and my twin, Yumi. Even if I won't be studying here, I shall continue what she started and provide support for the team. I know this is what she would have wanted."

The team was confused by what they heard, "Huh?" Riko asked, the others, staring at Yuki, waiting for her answer, even Kagami was dumbfounded. He have heard things about the kiseki no sedai, and the current Seirin, manager, but never had he heard any other name aside from 'Yumi'.

Yuki made her proper introduction to the team. They were quite embarrassed for making such a fuss over the wrong person, but it made them more curious now as to what the girl meant when she said she'll continue what Yumi started. Thus, Yuki felt obligated to tell the team about what happened. She made a brief explanation about the incident which left the team in shock. They can't believe what Yuki said at first but her statement justifies Kuroko's actions. Before any of them was able to grasp the thought, the girl had left.

* * *

**Touou**

To everyone's surprise, Aomine have been attending the practice regularly for that whole week. It was said that he even cut class and stayed in the gym. He is good, if not the best, even among the kiseki', but seeing the Touou ace now, the team could practically see the agitation and despair in his play, their assumption backed by the number of hoops that the bluenette had broken in just a few days. Momoi could only watch her childhood friend act that way, she knows her mind's wandering around a lot lately too.

Most of the team members have already left when Imayoshi walked into the gym followed by Yuki. It was only Aomine playing alone in the court, and Momoi sitting on the side, staring into nothing, which was too obvious since her head does not follow Aomine's direction when he ran back and forth. Imayoshi called Momoi's name several times before the girl noticed him. The Touou manager was startled to see Yuki standing behind their former captain, "I'm sorry, Imayoshi-san, I have to go." and the girl ran outside. In that moment, Aomine stopped playing and walked past Imayoshi. Without a word he patted the soft raven locks of the girl who's a splitting image of their friend. His face was a combination of anger, sadness, and madness, a terrifying sight indeed. Imayoshi joked about it but he was just ignored, there was no exchange of words between the ace and Yuki either. The ace just left, holding the hoop he just broke before he walked towards them.

"Send my condolences and regards to Haru." Imayoshi requested, with his usual grin missing this time, as he sent her off. He was well informed of the situation by Yuki before they arrived at the gym where they met Aomine and Momoi.

* * *

_**D:1384;T:19:20**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go and trouble yourself to hand in the papers?"

"Hatori's right, I can manage those simple arrangements regarding the scholarship grants, you don't need to be physically present in each school."

"I know, I appreciate your thoughts. I just want to check on how they're doing too." Yuki stated.

"If you say so." Hatori gave in. He and Wateru prepared all the necessary works in relation to the scholarship that Yumi planned to hand out, in her utmost gratefulness to the teammates that took care of her precious friends. Yuki wanted to fulfill what Yumi was not able to do and pushed through with her twin's plans.

* * *

**A/N:** Haaaaa... It's been a while! :) Thank you for reading til now. Don't you worry I'll stop wasting your time soon. Ciao!


End file.
